Burdens
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: Amon and Tarrlok have appeared at the Northern Water Tribe, but they aren't seeking anything grand. Tarrlok is sick and Amon begs Korra to help him, since his illness is not of the physical plane. How did the brothers survive? What exactly is wrong with Tarrlok? Will Korra figure out how to save him in time? Will Amon concede to the virtues of bending? Amorra intentions.
1. Please

I shouldn't, but I am. Writing another fanfiction! I have no clue where I'm going with this one, but I wanted to try my hand at Noatok and Tarrlok. 3

You all get to see why I shouldn't handle so many characters at once, too. I mean, seriously, AAAH.

Disclaimer: I don't own TLOK.

Chapter 1: They're Back

Katara enjoyed having a full house, again. The rooms were warm and lively with chatter, her grandchildren ran to and fro, and Rohan's healthy infant yowls warmed her heart. So, when she stepped into the cramped living area of her home, clutching a parchment in her gloved hands, Katara drank in the scene, since this happiness was going to be cut short.

Korra and her friends knelt at a low table, finally able to unwind now that Republic City was being pieced back together. Non-benders and benders alike were working toward a better future. Katara's grandchildren had weaseled in between Korra and her friends, enjoying being a "big kid" with the teenagers. In the other room, Tenzin's voice could vaguely be heard, along with Pema's; every so often, Rohan gave a coo or a mewl. Somewhere, Lin was keeping an eye on the home.

The old waterbender steeled herself and wiped the sad smile off her features. Korra looked up at Katara as she entered , "We've just gotten a hawk-owl from Kya, Korra."

"Your daughter?" Korra laughed and scrabbled to her feet, all smiles. The world was bright, sunny, and happy for the moment. Then Katara's somber expression registered as Korra neared her Sifu, her pace slowed and worry flickered into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"It seems someone of...interest has appeared at the Northern City."

Korra felt her stomach twist. The others in the room instantly turned their attention to Katara. In that moment, no one needed to be a fortuneteller to know what the old waterbender was saying.

He was alive and back. And so soon. Only a scant few months had passed since Republic City had been won back.

Korra clenched her fists. She had her bending, she unlocked the Avatar State, and she had the upper hand with numbers in the Northern Tribe. Why, oh why, did her heart slam so fearfully in her chest? Despite her organ's confounding reaction, Korra bit out, "I'll head out right away."

It took five days to get to the Northern Water Tribe; mostly thanks to the pit-stops. It wasn't until she started traveling with men that Korra realized how much they had to pee. Really. And Tenzin's old bladder didn't help the matter.

She was anxious to get to the Northern city. Her palms itched and her stomach pitched around inside her body, as if it were a rabid cow-monkey. Korra kept replaying the last time they had seen Amon and, on that note, Tarrlok. Soon after Amon disappeared, his brother had followed suit. Undoubtedly, they were together.

Even while Mako cuddled up to her at night, her thoughts swung around Amon and Tarrlok. She felt like she was going insane.

Oogi landed heavily onto the plateau of the city, about five yards from the buildings, jarring Korra from thoughts surrounding the tragic brothers. She was the first to hop off the flying bison, using her own airbending to land herself gently into the snow. Just as her boots made a satisfying crunch, the city chieftain approached from a nearby building.

"About time you came to visit, Tenzin!" Kya, though not a spring-chicken, raced to her little brother and hugged him tightly against her, "How the kids? The wife? Mom told me you had another one! Repopulating the airbending race, are you?"

"Kya, please," Tenzin wiggled in his big sister's grasp until the woman released him. Behind him, Bolin and Mako sniggered. Tenzin ignored the giggles at his expense and straightened out his clothes, "We're here on important business."

"Importan- Oh, you're talking about those two." The woman placed a hand on her hip and waved her other hand to the city, non-chalant, "Well, they're not going anywhere. We've got them in cells. One of 'em doesn't look too good, though. The other refused the use of our healers on him. Crazy mook drove 'em off with bloodbending, but he isn't breaking free."

Korra felt a muscle in her jaw twitch. Amon was healthy, alive, and whole. Tarrlok was in trouble, though. Her heart twisted for the councilman, the man who had endured Yakone as a father and had become a warped version of his predecessor.

"That doesn't make sense. Amon is all about running away, hiding, surviving." Mako snorted derisively, crossing his arms as he, Bolin and Asami joined the pow-wow.

"Maybe it's not really Amon and just another...bloodbender with a brother...who would deny healers..." Bolin trailed off as everyone else gave him a look, "Okay, okay, it's probably him."

A worried look passed over Asami's features and her green eyes flicked to Korra, "What if he's only doing this to confront you again, Korra? It might be a trap."

Korra's eyes flicked to Asami, eyes wide. It made sense. Sifu Katara being Korra's waterbending teacher was no secret and it wasn't a secret that Kya was the leader of the Northern tribe. That meant Korra would've heard about the brothers, one way or another. But why would he want to see her? To try and take away her airbending? Boy, would she have a surprise for him if that was the case.

"Kya," The Avatar turned her gaze to the Water Tribe leader, "Take me to them, please. We have unfinished business."

The prison of the Northern City was situated into the side of a cliff, with the armed forces' building nearby. Korra felt tingles race up and down her arms as Kya led the way. Before following the chief down the hall, she turned to her mentor and her friends, "I think I should see him alone."

"What?" Confusion dotted across Asami's face, "But, Korr-"

Mako started, taken aback and interrupted Asami, "No, we all go see him. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Yeah, this dude can bloodbend and he could take away your bending. Again!"

"No, he can't," Korra shook her head, raising a clenched hand, "I didn't fall to his bloodbending once and now I'm a full-fledged Avatar. I'll be fine."

Consternation crossed Tenzin's face, but he stroked his beard, contemplating Korra's wish. Turning to the other three, he sighed, "This is between Korra and Amon. Let us trust her judgement."

"What!" Mako and Bolin crowed together.

"If anything happens, Korra, we will be close." Tenzin ignored the boys and caught Korra by the shoulders. Worry glistened in his eyes and his stomach clenched at the thought of allowing Korra to face the man who haunted her nightmares. She was determined, though, and this was her choice. Still, he felt as if she were one of his daughters and she had the ability to make him fret, "Be careful."

Korra smiled up at Tenzin, heart warming to his care. Her hands pressed atop his and she nodded, "Thank you, Tenzin. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Before anyone could utter another complaint, Korra slipped away from Tenzin and started down the hall Kya had disappeared down. Behind her, she heard Mako complain, Bolin worry, and Asami attempting to soothe both of their frazzled nerves. A light smile twitched at Korra's lips as warmth continued to bloom in her chest. She was so grateful to have each one of them in her life.

As she ventured further down the hall, a chill settled into her bones. Kya waited for her at the end, hand on her hip. Behind her, a large steel door stood. There was a small slit in it, so Korra could vaguely catch the shadows of two figures hunched inside. Kya pulled a keyring from somewhere in her parka and unlocked the door. The tumblers fell and echoed, jarring Korra's very bones.

The Avatar's heart thumped loudly in her chest as Kya held the door open for her, "I'll wait outside, Korra. I get the feeling you're trying to confront this guy alone. If you need anything, I'm here."

Korra's eyes flickered to Kya and she gave the woman a nod before venturing into the shadowy cell. Behind her, the door shut. Small, glass stalactites - filled with phosphorescence - lined the ceiling, casting a gentle glow over the brothers.

Amon sat in a corner with his head bowed, legs pulled to his chest, and crossed arms resting atop his knees. Beside him, Tarrlok laid atop a mat with thick blankets piled atop him. Sweat glistened on the former councilman's brow and, softly, he groaned softly in his slumber. Korra swallowed heavily and took a step closer to them. The scent of sweat and illness hung heavily in the air and it churned her already roiling guts. Both of the brothers appeared worse for wear, in the dim blue light. Their hair was mussed and tangled; Amon's clothes had seen better days.

"Avatar Korra," Amon stirred, but didn't look up, "Thank you for arriving, though I expected you sooner."

"What are you playing at, Amon?" Korra snarled, fists clenched. Inside her, anger raged against sympathy. She just had to remind herself he was a con, a crook, a liar, "Or should I call you Noatok?"

Amon was silent. Korra took another step closer, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He sat there, head against his arms, not moving. His chi felt fine, he didn't seem ill; Korra couldn't say the same for Tarrlok, though. There was something in Amon, though. A heaviness she couldn't identify.

She clenched her fists, letting her nails bite into the palm of her hand. _No sympathy_, "At a loss for words? How rare. I'll ask again: What do you want, Amon?"

Suddenly, the man was on his feet. Korra never realized how tall the man was until he was almost atop her. So shocked at his sudden movement, the Avatar didn't even have time to move. His hands landed on her upper arms jolted her out of her surprise. She started to pull away, but Amon clasped her tighter.

"Let g-" Korra paused as her gaze shot to his face. Something was wrong. In the faint glow of the stalactites, it was difficult to see his face. Before she couldn't concentrate further on it, Amon's head bowed down, his forehead nearly touching her chest. Her face flushed from the proximity and her heart stuttered.

His strained, choked tone almost made Korra's heart stop altogether, "Save my brother, Avatar. _Please_."

There IS a reason why Amon isn't allowing regular healers to touch Tarrlok. :I Trust my story-bending!


	2. Lovers Spat

My daughter is still sick, but I'm using this story to distract myself from worrying. I have some great ideas for later down the road. Gaaaah, can't wait. :]

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or its characters.

**Chapter Two: Lovers Spat**

"Wait, why didn't Amon just let the waterbenders heal Tarrok?" Asami raised an eyebrow as Korra paused in her storytelling. Sitting on mats, encircling a fire for warmth, Asami was tucked deeply into a thick parka, as were Bolin and Mako. Korra had a thinner parka on, more accustomed to the chill of the tundra.

"Yeah, sounds fishy to me." Bolin leaned back on one hand while his other stroked Pabu, where the fire ferret curled up in the fur of the parka's collar.

Mako glowered into the fire, a scowl carved over his lips.

"No, no, it's...Tarrlok is more than physically sick. I didn't believe Amon myself and tried to heal him." Korra's features, somber and sad, contorted with grief as she went on, "He cried out in agony a few seconds after I started."

Bolin's aloof air lessened somewhat, genuine concern beginning to shine in his eyes. The earthbender couldn't even imagine what he'd do if his brother was so sick that even healing made it worse, "Then what's wrong with him?"

"I...I'm not sure. Amon said something about his brothers mind and soul being sick."

"They're probably faking," Mako finally spoke, the crackling of the fire punctuating his words, "I mean Tarrlok wasn't that good of a guy to begin with."

"Why would they?"

"I don't know. Revenge or for their own twisted pleasure." Mako shifted, his gaze turning toward the window, which overlooked the cliff where the brothers were held. Quietly, he added, "How would I know? I'm not a bad guy."

"You know, Firelord Zuko wasn't always a good guy," From the front door, Kya entered, snow breezed in passed her. Brushing snowflakes from her coat, the chief's eyes flickered over the assembled group as she lowered her hood, "He was lost and, even when he was nothing more than a bad-tempered bad guy, an inkling of good shone through. My dad saw it in him.

I kind of think that's part of the Avatar's job, y'know?" Kya's gaze fell on Korra and their blue eyes locked, "Learning to see the good beyond the bad. Everybody has their reasons - not always agreeable, but usually relatable - for their most impressive actions."

"Yeah, but when there's only bad, what do you do?" Mako's gaze caught Kya's. Korra dropped her gaze to the fire-pit while Mako wrinkle his nose and continued, "This guy lied to his followers, kidnapped and hurt benders, terrorized a city, and killed innocents with his weapons. His reservoir for good seems empty."

Silence puttered into the room. Kya eyed Mako, obviously unimpressed and holding a separate opinion. Korra kept her eyes drawn to the flickering coals, her blue eyes dancing with the orange flicks. Asami and Bolin glanced between the others, a shared look of worry in their eyes. Pabu simply slept on.

In Korra's mind, she thought of how Amon had gone about his plans for revolution. Scare tactics, terrorizing, a sob story to gain followers; it was true, he appeared excessively evil. Yet, he did it all so non-benders didn't need to fear angering the wrong person, so they could live their lives without the fear of being squashed by flying rocks or barbequed by a touchy firebender. Pressing her lips tightly, Korra felt her stomach clench.

In the short time she lost her bending - save for airbending - she had been afraid. Horrified. She wondered how she'd survive without her gifts, how she would fight if she were left without her powers, how could she do her duty as the Avatar. A powerless Avatar didn't seem like a worthwhile one, though. Her stomach clenched as morose thoughts rose up fromt he depths of her mind, from where she swept them to.

"Avatars have the responsibility to keep the balance. There's a reason why the rest of us weren't chosen for such a position." Kya finally replied to Mako's inquiry, her lips pursed tightly and an edge to her voice, "It's difficult for the average human to let go of their emotions, of their biases, to do what is right rather what they _want _to be right."

The glare in Mako's eyes wasn't hidden; neither was Kya's. A heaviness hung in the air and veritable electricity sparked between the chief and the teenager. Something had unspoken trespassed between them.

"So, Chief Kya, where'd Tenzin go off ta'?" Bolin broke the tension, a broad grin curling over his lips, "You dragged him off once you and Korra got back."

Kya's blue gace turned to Bolin, softening as the subject changed. A grin curled over Kya's lips, and the resemblence to Bumi shone through just as a mischievousness glittered in her eyes, "He's a little sore after turtle-seal sledding, had to visit the healers."

"Turtle-seal sledding?" Bolin raised an eyebrow, "And why wasn't I invited?"

"There's still plenty of turtle-seals. Can you handle losing, kid? These bones may be old, but I'll whup your dirt-bending butt in a race!" Kya pointed to the door, hand on her hip. Though she poked fun at her own age, the woman seemed anything but brittle.

"You're on!" Bolin scrambled to his feet and Pabu squeaked, skittering from the young man's hood. Not one to take the chill, the little fire ferret scurried into a pile of blankets, curling up tightly. The earth-bender eyed his pet, before scoffing, "Fine, Pabu, be like that. Anyone else wanna come and see me kick Chief Kya's butt?"

Korra glanced up, smiling at the exuberance Bolin shone with, "Go on. I think I'll stay here. Gotta figure out what to do about Tarrlok and Noatok."

Mako threw a glance at Korra, eyebrow cocked, while the others also eyed the Avatar in curiosity. Korra felt her face heat up under the stares, somewhat lost in what she had said. Asami suddenly stood up, pulling her parka tightly around her, "I'll come, I think I need some fresh air. It's getting kind of stuffy in here."

As their three companions exited, Kya and Bolin talking trash to each other while Asami smiled and listened, Mako and Korra remained on their personal mats. Korra's eyes had fallen back to the flames, but the look her boyfriend gave her nearly burned through her. Finally, Korra's gaze turned to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"_Noatok_?"

The insinuation, the silent accusation in his eyes, every bit of body language Mako threw at her made Korra's stomach tighten unhappily, "Yes, Noatok. That's his name."

"It just sounds kind of informal, friendly, after what Amon has done to Republic City, Chief Beifong, Bolin. _You_."

Korra could feel herself bristle and anger prickled across her arms. She couldn't explain herself to herself, let alone her boyfriend. There was a gut instinct driving her, though, "I don't appreciate your tone, Mako."

"And I don't appreciate that monster, or his brother, being helped after the hell they both have put us all through!" The fire flared as Mako's words increased in decibel. Korra's eyes flicked to the fire, and it instantly died down.

Feelings in her chest exploded, though, and Korra clenched her fists. She wanted nothing more than to yell back at Mako, but no retorts came to mind. Instead, the Avatar rose to her feet and walked to the door. Pausing in the threshold, Korra looked over her shoulder to where Mako now stood, a mix of emotions crossing his face.

"This is something I have to do, Mako," Korra sighed, closing her eyes, "I'm sorry I can't give you a good enough reason as to why, but I know it in my gut. I have to help Tarrlok and Noatok."

With that, Korra exited the home. Mako watched her leave, lips twisted into a frown and hands clenched. Briefly, the fire flamed higher again, but as Mako bowed his head, the fire also lessened. Defeated, the firebender sat back onto his mat, eyes lost in the flames that kept him company.

I appreciate the reviews I've received so far. :] Thanks, everyone!


	3. Repercussions

Note about spelling of Noatok/Noatak: I don't know if this point will come up or if anyone is bothered by how I spell Noatok. I know, on Avatar Wiki and in captions, it's spelled Noatak. I'm sure that was the original intention of Bryke, as well, since there's a Noatak River in Alaska. However, I'll stick with Noatok; for aesthetics, because its solidifies a union to Tarrlok, and because I get kinda "eh" when characters, in a different universe, are named after things in our world. :] Sorry if this upsets anyone.

**Chapter 3: Family**

The Avatar didn't know where to go or who to turn to. Tenzin was healing and the others were having fun; Korra didn't have the heart to interrupt any of them with her petty lovers spat. Her short scuffle with Mako upset her. She knew she shouldn't have felt so angry, so annoyed, but she did. It was as if he didn't trust her. And to have him question the use of Noatok's name! As if it were a crime to use his birth name!

Before Korra knew it, her feet had led her to the Northern City's prison. Outside the doors, she paused, eyes focusing on the blue-tinged, ice building. She almost turned and kept walking, almost sought something or someone else, but Korra swallowed heavily and finished climbing the front stairs.

Korra easily found her way to the brothers' cell. Even the guards didn't bother her as she waltzed through the halls, her mind abuzz with feelings, thoughts, and questions. Her heart throbbed in her chest and, once outside the cell, Korra hesitated. No one was here if something happened. No one could help her. Residual fear still clung to her, finding places to hide between her bones.

Shaking her head, Korra steeled herself. She was the Avatar. She had powers to fight against Amon. She would be fine. Besides, they wouldn't know she came alone. Swallowing heavily, Korra opened the door and ducked inside, shutting the door behind her.

In the darkness, Amon stood, anxious, "You have found my brother's cure already, Avatar?"

"No." Korra approached, her eyes slinking to the covered form of Tarrlok.

"Then, what brings you back?" Amon attempted to drawl, tried to maintain nonchalance, "I cannot see you enjoying my company."

"Why do you still hide your face?" The words were out before Korra could monitor them, but it was better than relaying her relationship problems to her former enemy. Her gaze flicked to Amon's face; he conveniently stood in a shadow that obscured his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Your true identity has been revealed, but you're still keeping your face from me. _Why_?"

"The lighting in here is poor, Avatar. I'm not trying to keep it from yo-"

Fire licked to life in Korra's hand. Her eyes widened as she got a look at Noatok's face and her lips formed a shocked 'o'. The man pressed his lips together, tightly, and glowered in the firelight at the Avatar. His hair had grown our over the months and had to be pulled back in a short ponytail, his sideburns had taken up more of his face and become a less well-kept. The biggest change were the scars, thoug. The scars sprayed across his face, as if a jet of fire had hit him from under the chin and continued up; from his jaw, up his cheeks, and above his eyebrow, the injuries seemed to vaguely mimic the design of his old mask.

"You forgot the red circle on your forehead." Korra couldn't help the grin that curled at her lips.

Amon's glower darkened.

"I'm sorry." She winced as a sudden surge of guilt hit her chest, "That was in poor taste."

"So it was perfectly you." He bit out, lip curling in a sneer.

"I deserved that." Korra warily shuffled closer, getting a better look at the injuries. Amon's body language screamed that he wanted to get away from her, but he stood his ground, hands clenched and body rigid. Tilting her head, Korra caught Amon's light blue eyes, "What happened to you?"

His gaze flicked to Tarrlok, softening, "I brought this condition upon myself."

Korra followed the direction of his gaze, eyebrows raising as they rested on Tarrlok's still, sickly form, "Wanna go into detail on that one?

Silence seemed to be Amon's answer. Korra turned her face back to him, eyebrows raising. His eyes narrowed, as if in pain, and his jaw set. Inside, a battle was being waged. There was a lot of history, a lot of sadness, built up between the two brothers. The glint in Amon's gaze spoke enough of that; he felt just as much pain as Tarrlok did.

"You don't have t-"

"My brother and I were going to disappear, start anew. Together." Amon's deep voice was so soft, Korra had to strain to hear his words. There was a thick sadness congealing over his words, making his throat tighten, "Instead, he chose to blow up our boat in the middle of the sea."

Shock stole Korra's breath in a gasp. Her eyes widened as her gaze flicked back to Tarrlok. For him to choose suicide - and murdering his own brother - over starting anew, over finding somewhere to be happy, it made Korra shudder. She understood the feeling of not being worthwhile, of not being good enough for this world, but she couldn't imagine what was going through Tarrlok's mind. The former councilman was wounded, more than physically; his brother was a terrorist, essentially fulfilling their father's plot for revenge, and who stole his bending away.

Her eyes trailed back to Amon, tracing along the contours of his clenched jaw where a muscle twitched. His body was tense, strung tightly. Korra pressed her lips together, raking her mind for something to say, some way to comfort him. Why should she, though? He didn't go out of his way to comfort a soul when he took their bending, he never spoke kindly to her or anyone who opposed him; he probably thought it was a sign of weakness. Yet, Korra found she didn't care if he thought it weak. She was the Avatar. Weak wasn't in her job description.

"He still loves you, Noatok."

"Yes, how could I forget? Homicide-suicide is one of the top three ways show familial affection."

"I think he did it, because you both are lost," Korra spoke slowly, picking her words with care. She felt Noatok's eyes flick to her face and, instantly, a flush burned over her cheeks. She tried to sound eloquent, but felt she was exceedingly falling short of her goal, "And while lost, you both were - and are - needlessly hurting others. He didn't want to live like a monster and he didn't want that for you, either. He was willing to sacrifice himself for you."

Again, Amon became silent. He mulled over Korra's words, dragging them over his synapses. Even though her wording was stilted, he felt the heaviness in his chest lessen, ever-so-slightly. Focusing on the Avatar, he realized she seemed self-conscious. Biting her lip and turning her gaze from his, a flush on her cheeks that was from more than the flame she held in her hand. It piqued his curiosity, but he shoved the observation away for another time.

"Thank you, Korra."

By the way, thank you for the reviews, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Interruptions

My daughter and I are back home, now. She's doing much better. :]

Also, thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own TLOK or its characters. :I

**Chapter Four: Interruptions**

It was late when Korra made her way back to her temporary home. Her mind replayed what little she and Noatok continued to talk about. Not until she stood outside the hut she shared with her friends, did Korra remember why she had taken haven with Amon in the prison. Mako. If he found out where she had gone, she couldn't see him being very friendly about it. She swallowed heavily, heart clenching unhappily in her chest, and Korra took a detour. She followed the veranda around to the back of the hut, taking a seat on the back steps.

"Korra? Why're you out here?" Asami's smooth voice jolted Korra from her thoughts.

"O-oh, uh, it's just such a nice night!" Korra stuttered, hands motioning to the landscape around them. It was true. The night, though frigid for the Republic City dwellers, was mild and brisk to Korra. Hanging high in the sky, the half-moon lit up the whole Northern City.

"Hm, it is." Asami smiled, "Mind if I join you?"

"Nope, not at all." Korra smiled as the non-bender took a seat beside her on the stairs.

A sudden wave of tension fell over the two and Korra almost wished she had just walked away from the house, that she had found a nice cave to slink into for the night. This was the young woman Mako half-dumped for Korra. And yet, Asami stuck around and didn't seem to have any hard feelings over the matter.

"Korra, I'm not mad, you know."

"I-I didn't say you were!"

A gentle smile flickered over Asami's lips, "Mako and I didn't work and I can't really be mad at him for loving you."

"Th-thanks." Korra rubbed the back of her neck, looking away from Asami, still feeling awkward. Slowly, her eyes glided back to Asami, worry pinching her face, "You're not the least bit mad?"

"Oh, I _was_. I mean, he never really broke up with me," Asami leaned back against the stairs, a displeased look playing over her face. Korra suddenly felt awkward all over again, but Asami's green eyes turned to her, warm as ever, "But that's pretty minor. We're all alive and breathing. Republic City is being rebuilt and the benders who had their powers taken away are all better."

Korra nodded, "Still, I'm sorry. You really cared for him and he-"

"Don't _worry _about it." Asami laughed, pressing her hand to Korra's shoulder. The Avatar felt warmth branch out from that simple touch. She and Asami hadn't had a chance to really bond; Korra was afraid Asami would be insanely angry with her and didn't want the girl to think she was rubbing anything in her face. The want to talk had arose, multiple times, but poor Asami was always dealing with _something _horrid. From Korra's jealousy to admitting her father was horrible; thinking about the challenges Asami faced, Korra felt guilt well up in her tummy.

After the kiss that set their relationship sailing, Korra found out that Asami had been left hanging. She had confronted Mako and he had backed down, instantly, apologizing. Korra instantly felt another bubble of guilt when she realized she never knew if Mako apologized to Asami.

"Well, I just want to let you know, I think you're amazing, Asami." Korra flashed her a smile, eyes glowing in the moonlight, "And I really am sorry about everything. You deserve better from Mako and from me."

Asami's eyes took on a glisten and, for a second, Korra thought she might cry. Instead, Asami leaned over, wrapped her arms around Korra, and murmured, "Thanks, Korra. I...I really appreciate hearing that."

Stunned for a beat, Korra was frozen. She hadn't expected Asami to hug her and she wasn't sure what she did to enjoy the embrace. After all the hell Asami was put through, Korra had to admit that maybe Asami was just as uncertain about interacting with Korra as the Avatar was with the heiress. The girl was just as relieved as Korra was. Slowly, the Avatar returned the embrace.

A cough broke the two girls apart. Both Asami and Korra turned to see Mako, leaning in the door, eyeing both of them. He didn't seem angry, but he was a little miffed. His amber eyes fell on Korra, "Sorry to break up the lovefest, but where've you been? I was going crazy from worry."

Heat seered over Korra's face, "I just went for a walk. I'm a big girl, you know, I don't need to tell you where I'm going all the time."

"Hey, guys, come see what Pabu found!" Bolin's voice echoed from inside.

"Not now, Bo!"

"It's really swee-eet, though!" Bolin's voice returned, sing-song.

"It's getting cold out here," Asami stood up, wrapping her arms around herself, and Korra briefly felt fear froth up. The Avatar really didn't want to be stuck with Mako right now. But, she supposed this situation was extremely uncomfortable for Asami. The young woman smiled down at her, apologizing with her eyes, before turning her gaze to the open door, "I'll be there in a second, Bolin."

With that, Asami left the couple to warm up inside.

"_Well_?" The question shot out like a demand as Mako moved out of the doorway to stand on the veranda.

Korra didn't move to stand, but her eyes flicked to Mako's face. Steeling herself, the Avatar finally decided she had nothing to hide. He had no right to tell here where she could or couldn't go. "I went back to the prison, asked Noatok a few more things."

"Like what?"

"Mako, I'm tired," Korra stood, stretching her back and popping it in an attempt to remain calm. A twitch passed over Mako's face, but the Avatar didn't care. Let him be mad. He was angry over nothing and he could get over it himself. She climbed up the remaining stairs. Before ducking into the house, Korra pinned Mako with a gaze, "And did you ever say sorry to Asami?"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Mako retreated a step, obviously side-swiped by the inquiry. His reaction was enough of an answer.

Korra shook her head, "Nothing, but you really should apologize."

With that, the Avatar disappeared into the house. Mako stood outside, listening to Korra's excitement over the photo album Pabu had found. A look of consternation played over his face. Korra, Bolin, and Asami shared a few comments before the Avatar finally gave in to her exhaustion and went tromping to her room. Only when Korra was gone a good five minutes did Mako re-enter the house.

As soon as the firebender came in, Bolin shoved the photo album under his nose, "Look at widdle Tenzin!

xxx

Early the next morning, Korra rushed to the prison. Excitement replaced her blood and her skin prickled. She nearly ran through the penitentiary to Tarrlok's and Noatok's cell.

"Amon! I think I might-" Korra had rushed through the door, slamming it shut behind her. Her eyes landed on the corner where Amon usually sat, finding it empty. Her gaze wheeled around the cell, jumping as she realized Amon was on the opposite side of the cell, back to her and arms positioned in the telltale sign of a man attempting to relieve himself. He stood rigid, annoyance filling the air around him, and kept his face bowed down. Korra stumbled back, before turning away and covering her eyes, "Oh! Shit. Sorry!"

Awkwardness weighed down in the cell as Amon finished relieving himself. The trickling sound only intensified the tension. Finally, he finished, situated his pants, and turned.

"I do hope this has something to do with Tarrlok, Avatar." Agitation made his words bristle with anger.

"Yeah, it does." Korra turned, facing Amon. She wasn't sure if a grin would further irritate him, but she was eager to share her idea, "I think if I return his bending, he'll get better."

The idea had been struck last night, while thinking over everything Asami had said. Specifically, her mention of the benders in Republic City being well, now. It was true that most of the benders in Republic City had become like Tahno; depressed, withdrawn, and sickly. Korra mostly chalked it up to missing the talent, in general, and having to learn to live life without the talent. The more Korra thought of it, though, the more she realized that it was like missing an important part of your spirit. There was a hole, incapable of being filled with anything else, and it just ate away at the mind, the body, and the soul.

"You can return bending?" His eyebrows rose, slightly, genuine interest on his face. "Have you unlocked the Avatar State?"

"Yeah, I can and I kind of have you to thank for the Avatar State." She was a little hesitant to reveal so much to him, but there was no reason to hide it. If she was going to give Tarrlok his bending back, Amon would want to watch and he would see she had achieved her final state. Korra was surprised that he didn't seem angry about her ability to reverse his work, "If you hadn't blocked my bending, the Avatar State would still be unlocked."

"Do you believe that returning his bending will heal him?" Amon's eyes removed themselves from Korra and turned to his little brother, returning back to the business at hand.

"Maybe not completely." Korra's gaze followed his, eyeing the still form that was Tarrlok, "There may be more wrong, but returning his bending should help stabilize his spiritual energies."

"Chief Kya is at ease with you returning his bending?" Amon brought his eyes to Korra's face, eyebrows quirked in curiosity, "He _is _a blood bender."

"And so are you." Korra pointed out, meeting his gaze. Kya hadn't asked for Amon to have his bending revoked and, frankly, Korra hadn't heard about him using it since arriving at the Northern City, "But, I'll talk to Kya about it. I just wanted to get your opinion about the idea, first."

A small bit of flattery lit up in Amon. The Avatar hadn't even spoken to the leader of the city before rushing to him. Then again, it was his brother who lie sick under pelts and blankets. Perhaps it just seemed logical to the young Avatar, "I feel it is worth an attempt."

"Glad you think so." Korra smiled, relief blatant in her expression. She was going on her instinct and, so far, everything seemed to be falling into place, "I'll go and arrange things with Chief Kya."

Korra turned to go, but Amon's hand caught her by the arm. She turned, facing him with curiosity in her eyes. In the faint light of the phosphorescence, Amon struggled to find the right words. His mouth would open, he would dismiss his choice of words, and it would close. Meanwhile, the young Avatar watched him patiently. Finally, Amon gruffly growled, "Do not disappoint me."

"I won't, Amon." Korra stared up at him, turning to face him. She moved his hand from her arm and grasped it in both of hers palms, "I promise."

When Korra's hands slipped from his, she was already out the door. Amon stared after her, mind digesting this new information. Restoring his bending seemed obvious and, frankly, he wasn't sure why it hadn't occurred to him. Before Korra mentioned it, though, he hadn't known anyone found a way to reverse his solution.

The man began to return to his corner and, just as he sat, his mind rounded on the Avatar. Where she had held his hand in hers, warmth still tingled over his skin. It was unsettling.

Relief settled into his head, though. She actively sought an answer to his brother's sickness and was generating ideas. That was more than he expected of her. Originally, Amon thought the Avatar would spurn his request, would turn her back on him and his brother. Admittedly, neither of them were complete innocents. Yet, she was willing to help and Korra had even consoled him last night, by reaffirming that Tarrlok did still love him. Even after everything, she was trying to help him. Amon felt his heart warm slightly.

"Perhaps, Tarrlok," Talking to his unconscious brother had become a habit - or maybe it was a hope that he would soon reply - but Amon finished his thought, "Perhaps, I was wrong about the Avatar."

xxx

With the sun high in the sky, and a group assembled, Korra felt as if she were preparing to perform on stage. Not only were her friends standing nearby, but Tenzin and Kya were there for the show as well. In reality, Korra knew they were all worried that the brothers would hurt her as soon as Tarrlok had his bending restored. There had been much discussion about the potential of a trap and, despite her ability to use the Avatar State, everyone felt more comfortable being there.

Amon couldn't say he enjoyed the crowd, though. As soon as he showed his scarred face, Mako and Bolin shared a few whispered insults and sniggers. They only stopped when Kya delivered them an icy glare.

The former revolutionist, flanked by two guards, carried his brother's body over the bridge to the little island oasis. Korra broke away from her friends and approached him as he knelt to deposit his brother close to the koi pond. The Avatar followed suit, kneeling on the opposite side of Tarrlok's body.

"Is there a reason why this has turned into a show?" Bitterness filled Amon's voice.

"Can you blame them for not trusting you guys?" Korra's eyes flickered to his scarred face, offering him an apologetic gaze. When Amon fell silent, Korra's gaze returned to Tarrlok. His chi was weaker than when she first arrived, sweat doused the pelts and blankets; the healer in Korra felt her stomach twist at how much more stagnant his life force had become in little over twenty-four hours.

Guided by her instinct, Korra said no more to Amon and placed her hands on Tarrlok's forehead and over his heart. As soon as her eyes closed, wind whipped about her, whipping her hair around her face as the Avatar State initiated.

Amon watched intensely as Korra's eyes snapped open, glowing white-blue. Nearby, the koi fish pond began to glow gently, in response to the Avatar State. Where Korra's hands rested, a glow briefly eminated, growing stronger before dissipating entirely. The Avatar closed her eyes and the winds died down. Amon's eyes fell to his little brother, searching for any sign of consciousness, any sign of recovery.

He saw none. An instant rage overtook his chest, a fire so hot that Amon felt as if he couldn't keep it from burnign his whole body. His gaze flickered to Korra, confusion mottling her features. Her sincerity painted across her face didn't lessen his anger, "You failed."

Behind the Avatar, her friends began to step forward, readying to join a fray if he made any threatening movements.

Suddenly, Tarrlok groaned. Amon's eyes darted to his little brother's face and Tarrlok's eyes fluttered open. As his eyes focused, they drifted from Korra to Amon. Briefly, the former councilman's eyes widened, "Brother?"

All the anger, all the rage was shoved away as relief flooded Amon, "Yes, Tar-"

His younger brother moved so quickly, Amon didn't even have a chance to dodge or block the punch. The older brother grunted as the hit connected and sent him skidding into the pond with a loud splash. Korra yelped and moved to help Amon just as Tarrlok lost his balance.

Tarrlok ended up on his elbows and knees, the force of his thrown punch having hurtled him forward. The sudden movement - brought on by a mixed burst of rage and adrenaline - jostled his guts and the man spewed what little stomach content he had all over the grass of the Spirit Oasis.

"Guards, this man food! And Tenzin, do you remember that herbal remedy mother used for upset stomachs?" Kya rushed forward to help Korra with Tarrlok's form, "And someone clean up that vomit, this is a spiritual area!"

Guards started to rush to and fro, making arrangements and assisting with the weak Tarrlok. The man was led to a mat, where he was laid down. Amon rose from the water, rivulets dribbling off his uniform, shaking the water from his hair and wiping the moisture from his face. While everyone was distracted with rushing around, Korra approached him, offering him a pelt to dry off with and a weak smile, "Hey, at least he had the energy to punch you, right?"

Amon accepted the hide, sponging water off his body as he remained silent. Korra shifted from foot to foot, apprehensive and worried. Finally, Amon caught her eye with his gaze. A slow, slight grin curled at his lips, "Considering the last time he wanted to hurt me, he blew up our boat, I consider this a vast improvement."

Korra's stomach warmed to his words and, to a greater extent, his smile.


	5. Justice

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. :] Working on the next chapter of Redemption, now.

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or its characters.

**xxx  
**  
**Chapter Five:** **Justice**

The hours after Tarrlok's revival were a rush of confusion; preparing food, relocating the still ill man, deciding what to do with Amon, and further attempting (and failing) to heal the stricken waterbender. In the mad rush, Korra and company found themselves babysitting her former enemies while lodgings were prepared for the brothers.

"I don't get why Chief Kya wants to give them their own place," Muttered Mako, as the four teenagers sat at their low table. Tarrlok sat in a corner, propped up by pillows, with a Republic City newspaper in hand while Amon sat a few feet away, pretending to read a book while keeping an eye on his younger brother. Tarrlok was, obviously, doing his best to ignore the other man. Mako wrinkled his nose as he added, in a hushed voice, "It's not like they deserve comfort."

"Mako, Tarrlok is sick." Korra sighed, after taking a sip of tea from her mug, "He needs a warm environment so he can get better."

"Alright, I'll concede with Tarrlok, but why isn't Amon back in prison?" replied Mako, that frown etched deeply into his pale face.

"Mako, if I was super sick, would you want to be away from me?" Bolin glanced at his brother, uncomfortable with Mako's consistent string of complaints. Though the earthbender hadn't forgiven Amon for everything he had done to his loved ones, or Tarrlok for kidnapping Korra, Bolin was willing to put faith in Kya's opinion. The woman was smart and intuitive.

"Neither of them are making a break for it, Mako," Asami added, "And they haven't done anything to hurt anyone."

"_Haven't done anything to hurt anyone_?" Incredulity pinched Mako's face and he leaned on the table, trying to keep his voice low and even, "They've done plenty. Or did you forget that we just had a war in Republic City?"

Hurt colored Asami's face; did Mako forget she had essentially been disowned by her equality-obsessed father? Did he totally disregard the fact she had given up everything to be on their side? Her hurt expression quickly morphed into a glare. Before she could open her mouth, Korra interjected, "We're not forgetting their past crimes, Mako, but all they want right now is help. We'll figure out what to do with them when Tarrlok is better."

"What is there to figure out? They deserve to be _guillotined_." Mako quietly snarled, before he stood. In agitation, he shoved on his parka and started for the door. Over his shoulder, he called, "I'm going outside. I need some fresh air."

With that, the firebender stormed outside to hopefully cool down. The three remaining teenagers sat in silence at the table, each sharing an expression of discomfort.

"And what, precisely, will you do with us when Tarrlok is healed, Avatar?" The teenagers started ath the sound of Amon's voice. Their eyes whipped to his sitting form; he didn't even look up from his book, finger still trailing along the sentence he was reading. Tarrlok glanced up at Amon's question as well, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not sure," Korra rubbed the back of her neck, wincing as she was put on the spot. She shifted under the three sets of gazes, "You two have a lot to answer for back in Republic City. If anyone knew you two lived, they'd demand you both stand trial."

Amon's eyes crawled up from the book, adding one more set of eyes on Korra's being. His eyes, though, sent a flare of warmth through her body and made her stomach cringe. She could tell what he thought. She was only helping them so they could be punished for their crimes; the Avatar was only saving them to gain glory for bringing them to justice.

"The answer should be obvious. Justice is called for and neither of us are above the law."

The Avatar was silent, somewhat surprised by Amon's reaction. She thought he would become indignant, enraged, feel as if his cause had been just and superior. Instead, he was calm.

"I agree with Amon," Tarrlok's voice, weakened from his state, carried across the room with conviction, "Once I am capable of travel, we shall return to Republic City to answer for our crimes."

Korra was doubly shocked. Tarrlok had once wished to run, to start anew with her as his hostage. And here he sat, sickly, prepared to endure whatever punishment his former home delivered on his head. A warm nausea floated up in Korra's stomach. Despite going through so much, these two brothers were actually willing to own up to their actions, now.

"But, you guys are probably gonna be sentenced to life in prison." Bolin looked strained, caught between confusion just as Korra was. Try as he might, Bolin was slowly losing his fear and disgust in the bloodbending brothers, "Or worse."

"Then justice will be served." Amon returned to his book, apparently feeling the conversation was concluded. Tarrlok followed suit, giving his paper a shake to straighten it out, before continuing perusing the recent news he missed while sick.

Similarly left speechless, Asami and Bolin exchanged astonished expressions with Korra.

**xxx**

After awhile, the lodgings were sorted out. Amon and Tarrlok would stay in a small hut close by the Avatar's own vacation home. Kya affirmed it was for security; should the brothers choose to run, to hurt her guards, she placed her faith in Korra to bring them down. Still, it was awkward for the Avatar, her friends, and her mentor to be so close to their former enemies.

"Korra, may I speak with you about Amon and Tarrlok?" Tenzin entered the living area from his bedroom, taking a seat beside Korra by the fire pit.

Korra glanced at him, throwing him a light smile, "Sure, Tenzin."

"Are you certain helping them is a good idea?" Her mentor was obviously conflicted with her decision. Pain and anger still flowed through him and, truly, Korra didn't fault him. Having his wife and children caught and locked up, like criminals, for simply being benders, was not easily forgiveable. Korra still felt a residual lurch of fear from when Amon showed off his 'main event'.

"Tenzin, do you know what Tarrlok and Amon told me today?" Korra gave her mentor a sidelong look, wondering if he had overheard the earlier conversation. When the older man shook his head, Korra continued, her voice soft, "Amon and Tarrlok want to return to Republic City. They're prepared to face a trial, and to be punished for their crimes."

The airbender fell silent, lips pressed tightly together as his eyes stared into the flames in the fire-pit. After a half a minute of debate, the man finally spoke, "And you don't believe it was a trick? Or a lie?"

This time, it was Korra's turn to be quiet. She wasn't sure if she fully believed the bloodbending brothers. They had lied and tricked her in the past. Perhaps they were simply using her to heal Tarrlok or as a way to return to Republic City to simply slink into the shadows and strike again. There were just too many possibilities.

"I don't know. They've both been problems in the past, but in my heart, I think they've changed," She sounded corny and naive. Korra sighed, trying to find a less childish way to phrase her thoughts, "I feel like helping them is the right thing to do."

"Even after all they've done?"

In Korra's mind, quick flashes of memories flipped through her head of Fire Lord Zuko, before his spiritual enlightenment. Anger and rage painted his features as he threatened and fought Avatar Aang and his friends multiple times. Sprinkled among them were little snatches of good, though. Zuko saving Aang, fighting Azula, and being Toph's lackey while her feet healed.

"Korra? Are you okay?" Tenzin's worried words brought Korra from the reverie.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Korra shook the fog from her head, focusing on Tenzin, "And yes, I think helping them is for the best. I think they're both a little lost, like Fire Lord Zuko was."

The airbender was silent, regarding the Avatar with a stern look. Tenzin was thoroughly ready to support Korra, her instincts and her gut feelings as Avatar. However, comparing Noatok and Tarrlok to his father's old friend? He wasn't quite sure if the comparison fit. Then again, like his mother was to Zuko, he had definite biases against the bloodbending brothers.

"Good luck trying to talk sense into her, Tenzin," Mako muttered, glancing up from where he and Bolin were playing a game of Mahjong. Bolin barely concealed a roll of his eyes and a sigh. This agitation had become well-heard in the Avatar's temporary home, "She's determined to try and save their 'lost' souls."

Tenzin winced as a flash of agitation crossed Korra's face, but the Avatar didn't turn to address Mako. The airbending mentor wasn't sure if he was proud at her for keeping her calm or horrified for what rage she would eventually unleash. Bringing her blue eyes to Tenzin, Korra smiled, "Trust me, Tenzin. I've got a good feeling about them right now."

As soon as the words registered, Mako quietly scoffed as he and Bolin continued their game.

**xxx**

Late in the night, unable to sleep, Korra slipped quietly out of her lodgings and out of her boyfriend's arms. The gentle lapping of the ocean all around the city, in the little waterways that populated the white-blue streets, punctuated the air. Far off, turtle seals yowled to the moon. The brisk cold of the air was nostalgic, though - thanks to her time in the city - Korra found herself shivering in the chill. Hugging her arms around herself, the Avatar idly wandered about the sleeping city.

Her mind was whirling around Mako, his bitterness, and the bloodbending brothers. While Korra understood the firebender's anger - and even felt it herself from time to time - she was doing her best to not let her bias guide her. The brothers, like many others, deserved another chance, right? They weren't making a break for it, weren't plotting anything - as far as she knew - and they were even prepared to face their sentence back in Republic City! To Korra, it felt like they both wanted to make up from their past transgressions.

The question was if they were being sincere. That's where Korra faltered. After all the lies, all the games of "hide my past" that the two played, Korra truly wasn't certain. The Avatar sighed, stopping along a bridge. Before her, in the dark blue sky, the growing moon hung.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, young Avatar?"

Korra whirled around, eyes wide as she came face to face with Amon. Shock replaced her initial, indignant expression. He stood behind her, arms folded behind his back and, if Korra was gauging his emotion right in the half-dark, a somewhat amuse grin on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Snapped Korra, mind buzzing with thoughts. Amon wasn't supposed to be let out of his lodgings without permission from the Avatar, Chief Kya, or without a guard being shackled to his wrist! Fearfully, Korra imagined all the gruesome answers the man could feed her; he bloodbent the guards, he was fooling her all along, he was going to try to kill her, he was going to take over the city and begin his revolution anew.

"Calm down," Amon put a gloved finger to her lips and, much to both of their surprise, Korra relaxed. The breath she was holding slipped from her lips in a sigh. When the Avatar seemed less at risk of suffering from a conniption, Amon continued, "Can you keep a secret?"

Korra's eyebrows quirked, uncertain.

"I have made a temporary escape." Amon murmured, watching Korra's expression quickly morph into determination. He could sense her muscles beginning to tense and, in seconds, she would drop into a fighting stance to return him to his confinement, "Don't fret, Avatar, I plan to return before dawn. Will allow me this farce of freedom?"

The young woman eyed Amon, noting the candid expression in his blue eyes. Her mind also relented in the fact that he had presented himself to her, when he could have very well snuck passed without being detected. She surveyed him, trying to gauge his body language. He was at ease, if tense in anticipation of her answer. If Korra denied him this loose rein, she couldn't imagine him fighting her answer. Maybe she was just naive, though. The Avatar wanted to believe he had changed in that short amount of time, though. She wanted to trust him, wanted to know her gut instinct wasn't wrong. That revelation was stowed away to be worried over for another time.

Korra reached up, tugging the man's hand from her mouth to give him her answer. Her expression was soft, but her lips curved in a stern frown, "I understand wanting freedom, Amon, but if anyone finds you're gone, they'll freak out and assume you made a break for it."

Amon's lips pressed into a tight thin line, obviously unhappy but unable to disagree. After a few seconds of silence, he conceded, "Shall you accompany me back, then? To make sure I don't 'make a break for it'?"

"I didn't say you had to go back. It is a nice night and I'm already out." Korra's stern expression softened to a couldn't help but feel Avatar Aang was keening in her ear, giving her pointers; she couldn't help but reach her hand out to Amon, both metaphorically and literally, "What do you say? Keep me company on tonight's walk?"

**xxx**


	6. Repetition

To Anyone worried about Mako's characterization: Mako DOES have a bad attitude in this fanfiction. I won't deny it. That's how I feel he is constantly characterized in the show, too. XD But, it's also my bias, probably, since I'm not a huge fan of his. He is also still struggling with Korra's seemingly quick forgiveness, and is frustrated with everyone siding with her. I'm trying to lighten up on it, but I think there's going to have to be a huge, verbal confrontation between him and Korra, before he behaves. Or maybe a physical fight with Noatok...mmm, I like that idea. Hahaha.

**xxx**

**Chapter Six: Repetition  
**

Shock swam through Amon's thoughts. Not only was the Avatar going to allow him his freedom, tonight, but she was willing to walk with him. Conflicting feelings blossomed in his chest as he stared at the girl's gloved hand. Why had he even walked up to the Avatar? It was a foolish move, a whim, something he mentally berated himself for as his treacherous feet guided him toward her.

Part of him, though, wanted her attention. He wanted her trust and he couldn't, legitimately, claim it if he snuck around behind her back. And, maybe, a smaller - very lonely - part of him hoped Korra _would _spend the hours with him.

"What if someone spots us walking together?" Amon was desperately attempting to find a reason not to go with her. A reason not to take her hand. He was failing, though, "That would bring about rather distressing questions."

"You've earned some privileges, I think, for remaining imprisoned. And what guard would satisfactorily watch over a bloodbender?"

He still stared at her hand, but what could anyone say? It wasn't as if they would be found in the middle of a lovers' tryst or caught naked. No slanderous remarks could be made that would be believed beyond a shadow of a doubt. It was only a walk. At least, that's what Amon reiterated to himself as he relented and pressed his gloved hand into Korra's.

**xxx**

The two found their way on the outskirts of the city, sitting side-by-side on a cliff, overlooking the sea. It had been a fairly quiet walk. Amon was somewhat stunned that the young woman could remain so quiet. Then again, her mind seemed to be elsewhere, as it had when he came up behind her on the bridge. For now, Amon took solace in having someone who seemed to humor, or tolerate, his presence. His brother had simply ignored him, for the most part, since waking up.

"You know, when you took my bending, I thought it was all over," Korra hesitantly glanced at Amon, uncertain if the confession would be well-received or thought of as dreck. Regardless, she trudged on, "I wasn't able to bend all the elements, I was unable to perform my duties as an Avatar. But, as long as I lived, another Avatar couldn't be born and the world wouldn't get its rightful keeper of balance."

Amon's eyes darted to the young woman beside him, quickly discerning what her point was. His eyebrows twitched a fraction higher. Instantly, memories of his brother - after the explosion - sifted into his mind and he felt his stomach, and his heart, lurch with uneasiness.

"I'm fine now. I mean, without that feeling of complete hopelessness, I wouldn't've unlocked the Avatar State." Amon could barely believe that Korra flashed him a cheerful smile. Here he was, the man who caused her to contemplate killing herself, simply for the sake of the world's balance. Amon turned his eyes from the young woman, staring out over the ocean.

The heaviness in his heart felt strange; typically, only Tarrlok invoked that feeling of guilt. As Amon sat beside Korra, though, he thought of everything he had done back in Republic City. His attempts to make benders and non-benders equal, to bring benders down, even bombing the city as he took it over in a war he declared. How many benders had killed themselves after their bending was removed? How many innocents did he hurt with those bombs? Back then, it seemed to be minor casualities to a greater tomorrow. Now, Amon felt a little sickened with himself.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why, after everything, do you strive to save my brother? To help me?"

Korra didn't answer right away. Her gaze drifted out to the ocean, her eyes catching the small whiteheads as they ruffled across its surface. When she turned back to Noatok, she offered him a light smile, "You know, right here in the Northern Water Tribe, Prince Zuko knocked out Katara, who was guarding the Avatar, and kidnapped a spiritually-comatose Aang."

Noatok remembered the story well. His mother, despite her husband's distaste of the subject, enjoyed to regale stories of the previous Avatar. Of course, she only did it when Yakone was away, selling good. Closing his eyes, Noatok mumbled, hearing his mother's voice in the words, "Despite Prince Zuko dragging them both into the dangerous weather, Avatar Aang saved the firebender without a second thought."

"Yep." Korra murmured, her eyes on Noatok's scarred face. Her gaze traced over the ridges of the scars and, briefly, she wondered how the man felt about the marks on his face. Realizing she was staring, Korra abruptly looked away, laughing awkwardly.

The two stared out over the ocean, again. Silence fitting between them with ease. This time, Amon didn't feel quite so awkward. It felt peaceful, sitting in his homeland, with the brisk chill in the air and the water whispering into the night. Especially with a companion. The man had operated alone, or in disguise, more often than not; it was nice to not hide behind a mask around someone. His mind wandered back to when he saw Korra on the bridge, though. Glancing over at her, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, why were you out strolling tonight?"

"Oh, ah," She smiled awkwardly, pushing a strand of hair back from her face, "I've been fighting with my boyfriend."

"The one who stated I should be guillotined?"

"Haha, yeah, guess you can figure out why we're fighting."

"He does have a point," Amon shifted, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out before him. He was far from comfortable in giving Korra advice on her love-life, but she had done quite a lot for him and his brother. There was a need to return the favor growing in him, "Though his attitude may not be ideal, understand that you lost your bending - and thus your will to live - once before thanks to me."

Korra stared at him for a moment, before a large grin split across her face. Amon felt a slight, indignant, flush cross his cheeks as he snapped, "What?"

"You're giving me advice on my boyfriend!" Korra snickered, hiding part of her large smile behind her gloved hand.

"Yes, well, I try to help and you laugh at me," Amon pursed his lips, averting his gaze to the ocean again, "See if I ever help _you _again, Avatar."

Amon nearly jolted when he felt Korra suddenly lean her head on his shoulder. Her hair snuck into the furry collar of the parka he wore, tickling at his neck. He didn't dare move or brush it away.

"I think I would've preferred if you said he was being stupid and you're trustworthy. Or however you'd so eloquently put it," Korra sighed, sleep tinging her tone. Amon chalked her sudden, affectionate move on being up too late. The Avatar shifted against him, scooting closer so her neck wasn't so strained, "It would be nice to hear that from someone, instead of getting these _looks _all the time."

After a beat of silence, Amon replied, "I believe I'm a little too biased to say anything."

"You really suck at comforting people."

"It has been awhile."

"It shows."

"Fine, your boyfriend is being stupid and I'm trustworthy." Amon sighed, shifting uncomfortably under Korra's head. He was becoming aware of how warm she was and the fact she had wiggled up close to his side. Her natural scent was on the breeze, as well, infiltrating his nose.

"No, no, say it more Amon-y." Amon could see the playful pout on her lips, though her face was hidden from sight.

"Amon-y?" He repeated, levelly.

"Wordy."

"You choose a word to describe me in entirety, and it is 'wordy'?" Amon rolled his eyes, barely restraining a scoff, "You are innovative beyond your years, young Avatar."

Korra chuckled, but it quickly morphed into a yawn. The Avatar didn't say another word. Amon fidgeted under her, hoping she hadn't fallen asleep on him. Another breeze fluttered by, bringing with it another intoxicating whiff of the Avatar. The man almost jumped out of his skin, once more, as Korra's arm reached around his midsection. It was an impromptu and awkward hug.

"Amon," Korra's voice was soft and the man lowered his head to hers, straining to hear her words on the artic breeze, "Be my Zuko."

The man didn't say anything, but it didn't matter. Korra's breathing soon fell into the deep, slow patterns of sleep. He risked taking a peek, after brushing hair from her face, and confirmed she was far off in snooze land. Another bubble of flattery reared up; she felt safe enough to sleep around him. That was remarkable, given that they were sworn enemies not too long ago.

Her most recent words flitted through his head, though. He wondered just what she meant by 'being her Zuko', but dismissed it as a sleepy mash of words. Even if Korra was asking him to be her friend, it was ludicrous. Still, the man awkwardly put his arm around the young woman and continued to enjoy the beautiful night, even though he had become a glorified bed as a result.

**xxx**

The next morning, Korra groaned as sun filtered through the curtains. She started upright. Her eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings. Slowly, she relaxed once she registered she was lying on a couch at her lodgings in Northern City. The fear returned when Korra realized it wasn't where she had fallen asleep, though. Her stomach lurched further when she remember she had fallen asleep _on _Amon.

"Crap," muttered the young woman to herself, moving to cradle her head in her hands. A flash of white, sticking out of one one of her bracers, caught her attention. She snagged the paper out, her eyes jumping across the ink quickly.

In neat, tight script, it read: "Do not fret, I returned to my accomodations after bringing you home. Thank you, again."

He hadn't signed it, but it didn't take a lot to figure out who wrote it. Korra felt her heart ease, knowing she hadn't been found snuggled up to her former enemy. She glanced around groggily, wondering just how late - or early - it was. Her gaze fell on her parka, which was neatly folded on the back of a chair, and her boots and Korra flicked her eyes over the note again. Her lips quirked into a small smile, before Mako interrupted her thoughts.

"Korra, did you sleep out here last night?" A mix of worry and hurt flickered over his features.

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry, I went out for a walk last night," Korra tried to cover her wince with a smile as she inconspicuously hid the note in her pocket, "Trying to clear my head with all the craziness. When I got back, I just crashed."

Mako lowered next to her, onto the couch. There was a hopeful gleam in his eye, but Korra ignored it. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Mako asked, "Figure anything out?"

"Yeah, I think so." She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling somewhat traitorous after where she had placed her head last night. Ignoring the feeling of guilt, Korra snuggled close to the naturally warm firebender, "We should spend the day together, Mako. Just you and me."

She craned her neck to catch his expression. The annoyance petered out as the young man smiled down at his girlfriend. After placing a kiss on her forehead, Mako pulled her tightly against him, "I'd really enjoy that."

**xxx**

Amorra, Amorra, Amorra, BAM! Makorra. Haha, sorry. I sincerely am not a fan of the couple, but I understand there's worries about Mako's portrayal, I'm attempting to smooth it out a bit. You'll see where I go with it on the next chapter. :]


	7. The Answer

A/N: I'M TRYING WITH MAKO. It's just not working. Sorry, people who like Mako, but he's a whiny brat in my eyes. :[ I at least don't make everyone hate him. I mean, they may be annoyed with him, but they don't _hate_ him...

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or the characters.

**xxx**

**Chapter Seven: The Answer**

After exploring the city, forcing Water Tribe cuisine on Mako, and catching some water-only pro-bending, the two teenagers soon found themselves in the Northern Hot Springs. Korra thought it was a good idea, given how the firebender was wrapped so tightly in his parka, she thought it was going to fuse to his skin. She couldn't help but feel amused at his hot-blooded inability to take some cold.

They sat side-by-side, in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the heat from the water and from each other. His arm around her, rubbing his shoulder while he leaned close, his lips next to her ear, "Thank you, Korra. Today has been great."

The Avatar glanced up at Mako, catching the hazy look in his eyes. Hormones stirred in her chest and she offered him a cheeky grin before moving to sit in his lap, facing him. Brushing her lips against his, Korra nearly purred, "Want me to make it better?"

The firebender only grinned in return, arms wrapping around her torso as Korra leaned down to catch his lips in a kiss.

Before they could even initiate the affection, however, the door slammed open.

"Korra, there is a pro-" Tenzin began, urgency in his tone. He paused, catching a glimpse of the position the two were in before Korra yelped and scrambled off of Mako. Tenzin coughed into his fist, attempting to regain his composure before returning to his message, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but there is a problem, Korra."

Out of the corner of her eye, Korra could see Mako tense unhappily, "What's wrong?"

"There is a rampaging walrus-whale in the harbor."

"What?" Korra was instantly on her feet.

"What's a whale-walrus?" Mako glanced up at Korra, eyebrows quirked. A sour expression cut across his features, knowing his time with his girlfriend was going to be cut short. He couldn't really complain, though. She was the Avatar.

"It's a huge, fatty creature - about the size of a gigantic boat - with tusks. It's regarded as blessed to the Water Tribe." She was breathless with excitement and awe, just from thinking of the creature. They were rarely sighted, anywhere, though they were huge. The walrus-whale tended to remain in the most frigid parts of the arctic, feeding off deep-sea fish and whatever poor vegetation they could find. The creatures were hardy and determined to live, even in the worst conditions.

"Yes, and many waterbenders are refusing to hurt it. They're calling for you to assist." Tenzin explained, his tone obviously apologetic.

Just as Korra was about to nod and take off, her eyes flickered to her boyfriend, as if waiting for his permission. The firebender stared up at Korra, incredulously debating his reaction. Finally, Mako sighed and stood, quickly stepping out of the tub to fetch a towel, "I suppose we should get going then."

Korra felt a little guilt as she, too, climbed from the tub. She was ready to go in minutes, much quicker than the disappointed Mako, but just before she darted out the door, she turned to Tenzin, "Get Amon, bring him to the harbor."

Before Mako or Tenzin could ask why, Korra was gone, running toward the harbor where the walrus-whale howled.

**xxx**

At the harbor, the whale-walrus's destruction was already great. Five small kayaks and roughly eight larger boats had been crushed in its blind rage, targeting the unknown. Citizens and benders watched, from afar, both held in awe and terror of the magnificent creature.

Easily three tons and thirty feet long, the creature was terrifying. It's fatty body was held upright by four flippers and it's stomach, which dragged on the ground. Behind it, a large tail, with flattened fins, thumped and swiped side to side, knocking the wood of the destroyed boats behind it. Its white tusks gleamed against its black body, matching the white circles around its dark eyes and the white underside of its tail. It yowled again, a mixture of beautiful warbling and grotesque, nasally snarls.

Korra came running up to the scene, her fingers trembling from excitement and fear with this predicament. Just then, Amon came up to her, escorted by two guards. Their eyes widened at the sight of the creature and, immediately, Noatok turned his gaze to Korra, "How would you like me to assist?"

"I-I don't know." The guards forgotten, Korra ran a hand through her once-damp, now-lightly frosted hair, "We can't hurt it!"

"Yes, but if she is not stopped, many could be harmed."

"She?"

"You cannot tell? That walrus-whale is pregnant."

"What?" Korra nearly screeched. They certainly couldn't harm the animal if it was with calf! "How can you tell?"

"My father's genetic gift of bloodbending may be heinous, but it has some harmless advantages."

"What else can you tell?"

"Well, judging by her tusk length, she is young. This is possibly her first calf. She will be in experienced and afraid." Noatok's eyes drifted over the creature who writhed and thumped, her cries sounding more and more afraid an in pain, "The weather has been warm, she may have drifted on an ice float from the deeper tundra. And she is going through contractions."

"Oh, Avatar Kiyoshi-Roku-Aang," Korra babbled, feeling her stomach twist and her breathing catch. She barely knew enough about tending to a pregnant human, how was she going to help a walrus-whale? The creatures were huge and, as Sifu Katara had taught her, they suffered many complications during birthing. If the Avatar failed to save this walrus-whale, she was going to be emphasized as a spiritual failure and unable to handle a situation with a soft hand. Her eyes caught Noatok's gaze, "Can you calm her down with bloodbending? Or harmlessly restrain her?"

"I...cannot guarantee it will not hurt her, on some level, but I can try." Noatok nearly winced under the pressure of Korra's eyes. He felt his own stomach twitch unhappily as he turned to the walrus-whale. Old, nostalgic myths reared up in his head as he raised his arms, about to sacriligiously bloodbend. It felt odd; he never cared before. He even bloodbent Korra, the Avatar! But a pregnant walrus-whale made guilt puddle into him, making his arms and legs feel weighed down.

Meanwhile, Korra was taking care of the crowd, instructing guards to push them back while she and Amon handled the situation. Grudgingly, the people obeyed, but kept their wary gaze on the man who had once been a known, anti-bending terrorist.

Raising his arms and crooking his fingers, Amon's eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on gently handling the creature's blood. Amazingly, he was able to ease the creature onto her side, though she howled and wailed just as much in pain as before. Behind him, he could hear gasps and screams and curses aimed at him, but he ignored them as he checked upon the calf.

He nearly jumped when Korra's hand pressed to his arm, and, briefly, he glanced at her. Straightening, he released his hold on the animal, "The calf is close, Korra."

Korra's dark skin visibly paled and the young woman looked as if she were about to get sick from stress. Noatok reached out, pressing a hand to her shoulder, hoping to steady the young woman. Her gaze flicked from the helpless creature to him, a vague fear in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Kya's voice rang out across the harbor as she came running to Korra and Amon. The man instantly let go of the young woman as the Avatar turned to the chief.

"The walrus-whale is young and pregnant, Amon eased her to her side so it would be easier for her to give birth." Korra shot out the information and Kya's eyes widened, the old woman's gaze shooting to the marvelous animal, "The calf is almost here."

The chief's breathing caught. Her gaze switched from Korra to the animal then back to Korra, again. It was apparent, though Korra tried to hide it, that the Avatar was sick with worry, with responsibility, with fear. Grabbing Korra by her shoulders, Kya kept her gaze pinned to the young woman's face, her voice firm and confident, "My mother was the best mid-wife in the North and the South, Korra. I'll handle this. Just stay nearby." The chief released Korra, standing and nodding toward the man, "You, too, Amon."

He simply nodded at Kya's demand.

Together, the three approached the wailing creature, its cries becoming softer from pain. Kya advanced upon it's head, pressing her forehead to the creature's snout. Momentarily, the whale-walrus paused in its writhing and the chief murmured, "Please, allow us to help."

**xxx**

Hours passed as the four struggled to deliver the calf into the world. The sun rose higher into the sky, the day warmed - slightly - and a larger crowd grew. Kya's voice rang out, demanding warm water, rags, someone to spoon drink into the walrus-whale's mouth, and everyone listened. Finally, its head began to press through the creature's opening, its mother yowling and crying in fear and pain. Once the huge baby got to its shoulders, it slid out easily, Kya guiding it gently onto the blood soaked snow.

It wailed, weakly, before falling still. The chief urgently fished thick goo from its mouth, pressing her bared hands against its chest and being still for a moment. Kya's gaze, slowly, drifted to Korra and Amon, where they stood nearby, "Its heart has stopped."

Reason after reason poured int Korra's head as to why the baby's heart froze; they were large creatures and, until they reached a certain age, their health was a problem. Sill she couldn't stop the tears from biting at her eyes as her gaze whipped up to a stricken Noatok. The Avatar couldn't fathom why she turned to him, why she though he would be the answer, but she did. Grabbing his arm, she gained his attention, and she bit out, "Do something."

Noatok's eyes widened, seeing the pain on Korra's features. This was deeper than fear, deeper than simple terror; it was heartache. Swallowing heavily, painfully aware of the heavy scent of blood on the air, the man nodded and, gently, pushed her hand from his arm. Coming close to the calf, Kya even stepped aside as he knelt beside the massive body. His fingers shook as he guided his hands over the creature, finding its stagnant veins. Steadying himself, Noatok closed his eyes and centered his thoughts. His fingers crooked and he began, gently, guiding the blood through the baby's veins, pumping it through the heart, forcing the valves and arteries and veins to operate.

A very faint whimper arose from the calf's maw.

Noatok stepped back just as Korra came hurtling into him, wrapping him in a happy embrace. Before he could enjoy it, or push her away, a loud snort resounded and he picked the Avatar up, danced out of the way, just as the mother walrus-whale hurtled toward her baby. As the mother and infant bonded, with warbling coos and snuffles, Noatok was struggling with how to react to the Avatar's affection.

"Thank you, Noatok." With her face pressed into his chest and her arms looped tightly around his neck, Korra's mouth was nearly muffled against him. Behind him, he heard cheers and whoops from the crowd, who could only be held so far from the action. A slight warmth began to inflate his chest; it had been a long time since he felt anything like it.

**xxx**

As Korra, Kya, and Amon began their trek toward the crowd, each covered in blood and sagging from emotional exhaustion, they were swarmed by Korra's small gang.

"That was amazing," Asami smiled, about to hug Korra, but thinking better of it when she saw the blood splattered across the Avatar's clothes. They both settled for an exchange of smiles.

"Seriously, I mean, I thought bloodbending was all bad juju!" Bolin turned to Amon, facing the man who had once inflicted terror into him. A sense of warm, if shaky, admiration warmed the earthbender's green eyes, "But you totally bloodbent that baby back to life, didn't you?"

"I-"

"Bloodbending is still globally illegal, though."

"He did it at Korra's request," Kya gave Mako an annoyed look, her face haggard from stress and eyes tired, "I believe, this one time, we can let it go."

"He wouldn't think twice about using it against an opponent." Mako's frown deepened, his gaze locked to Amon. Tension thickened between the two along with a slightly bitter taste.

Korra opened her mouth to snap at Mako, but was cut off by Amon, "If that is a challenge, boy, I will oblige your insolence. Simply name a time and day."

Mako didn't even miss a beat, "Tonight, eight o'clock, in the Northern City pro-bending arena."

Dumbfounded silence was left in the firebender's wake as he turned and stormed off. Korra couldn't find the words and, it seemed, no one else could either. The Avatar turned her gaze to Noatok, looking up at the taller man with indiscernable expressions playing in her gaze. He didn't bother to return the look as he began to walk away, stiffly, from the group, quickly intercepted by guards who led him back to his lodgings.

After a few moments of silence, Bolin broke the quiet with an attempt to joke, "So, how much are tickets going to be to this thing?"

**xxx**


	8. Fight

I decided to go on and post this, because I got it done. :] I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own tLoK or its characters.

**xxx**

**Chapter Eight: Fight**

Korra didn't see Mako or Amon for the rest of the day and the next time she laid eyes on them, they were both standing in the middle of the bending arena, dressed in pro-bending armor. She wasn't sure how she felt about the physical confrontation.

Part of her feared for Mako; while the firebender was formidable, as far as general bending, for him to face against a man who could strategize as well as Amon was entirely different. Korra felt he was as good as the loser. And if Amon lost it and used bloodbending, she would be forced to step in. That thought made her stomach nearly heave.

Still, another section of her heart shuddered, knowing that Mako was able to get the better of Amon once before. Korra was pretty confident that the firebender could do it again, especially since Amon wasn't in a position to train and practice as Mako was.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome tonight's sudden challenge!" It was amazing how quickly the Northern City banded together to watch two benders beat the snot out of each other. Korra felt her stomach lurch slightly in disgust.

"May I ask what spurred this battle, Avatar?" Korra sat straighter in her chair and turned to Tarrlok. His voice was weak and quiet, almost drowned out by the announcer as the challengers were introduced. The former councilman slumped into a chair near her, a couple guards who had escorted him in sat on the other side of Tarrlok. Korra could smell healing herbs and the strong scent of tea waft from Tarrlok; he must've been drowning in various treatments.

"Your bro-" Korra hesitated, receiving a glare from Tarrlok. She coughed and rephrased her words, "Mako challenged Amon after he used bloodbending to help a walrus-whale's calf live."

"I see. He believes Amon will still use the forbidden bending, regardless of the situation." Tarrlok narrowed his eyes on the arena as the bell rang and the two benders took fighting stances, "Smart boy."

Korra swallowed heavily and turned her gaze to the ring.

**xxx**

This was not a pro-bending battle, so rules were different, but the set-up of a pro-bending arena helped. While Mako could make fire from nothing, Amon could use the water from the drink - or water that was piped in to regular battles - to battle with. As Mako and Amon circled around each other, hands up and ready to fight, the other waited for the first move to be struck.

Impatient, Mako delivered the first attack. He snarled as he kicked a strong lick of flame at the waterbender, punching off two more blasts of fire quickly after.

Noatok dodged the kick with grace and fizzled out the fire-blasts with a long whip of water. Steam briefly obscured the two opponents from each other. Mako kept moving, eyes darting from side to side, trying to find the older man's shadow in the steam. A blast of water slammed into him from behind, knocking the wind from him and making him stumble forward. Mako was quick to return, though; quickly regaining his balance, the firebender spun into a roundhouse, an arc of fire racing out from his foot.

The man was too slow to dodge the immediate return-attack. The fire slammed right into Noatok's chest, sizzling loudly and sending him flying a few feet across the arena. The firebender quickly slammed fire blasts out of his fists, punctuating each with a yell, and they arched around the fallen man, slamming into the arena floor as Noatok rolled left and right, dodging the barrage. During a momentary pause, the waterbender flipped back onto his feet, remaining low to the ground.

Suddenly, the arena beneath them began to shake and Mako whipped his gaze back and forth, trying to find a source. Behind him, a tsunami of a wave had risen from the drink, wavering beneath him. Mako's amber eyes darted back to Noatok, who's waving arms made it clear enough that he was the one bending that massive attack.

Mako snarled and charged at his opponent, heart thudding in his chest. If that wave hit him, he was out. he'd be washed into the drink and Noatok would win. He would not have that. Fire crackled in his fists and he anticipated striking the man, full-force, imagining the satisfying thud of Noatok hitting the floor.

He didn't get the chance. Noatok released his bending and easily dodged the young man, grabbing Mako by the back of his neck and bringing the boy down to the floor. Placing a knee squarely between the firebender's shoulders, and holding both his arms down with one hand, the man pinned the struggling boy with ease.

Mako snarled and yelled, arching his back, kicking his feet against the arena floor, trying to gain some leverage so he could throw the other man off.

"It's over, boy." Noatok growled, tightening his grip on the firebender's wrists and neck to illustrate the point.

Noatok's words only enraged Mako, "No, it's not!"

Wriggling his hands, Mako got enough movement going so small flames licked to life in his fingertips. Noatok hissed and let go, backing away from instinct, waving his burnt hand. The firebender got to his feet, shoulders set and snorted a brief lick of flames from his nose, before charging at the waterbender again. With both fists, Mako slammed a column of flame at Noatok, and - being close to the edge - the man dodged right off the end of the platform.

He didn't hit the water, but the water hit him. In mid-air, Noatok spun, meeting halfway with a spiraling tower of water. It cradled and lifted him up and he sat there, a beat too long, glaring at Mako. The firebender huffed and puffed, feeling his energy beginning to abate. He had to end this soon. He was expelling too much energy too quickly.

Centering himself, Mako quickly fell into familiar steps just as Noatok began to deposit himself onto the platform. Just before the man touched down, Mako yelled and jabbed his hand forward, a bolt of lightning booming from his fingertips. The strike hit Noatok right in the chest, a pained howl releasing from his lips, drowned out by the thunder that accompanied the strike rolled around the arena.

Noatok's sizzling body was tossed backward and, this time, he landed in the drink.

Korra and Tarrlok both rushed to the railing of the stands, peering over to see Noatok's still body floating in the water below as half the arena let out a cheer. Mako slammed his fists in the air above his head, victorious.

Korra jumped the railing and airbent her way down, landing in the liquid with a minor splash. She swam her way to Noatok, looping an arm beneath his and around his back, holding him upright to keep him from floating face down. She was relieved to feel the vibrations of his beating heart through his back. The man slightly stirred, coughing before he grunted, "Hurt more than last time."

Noatok's head lolled forward again as Korra dragged him to the platform, where two healers waited, wringing their hands.

**xxx**

It was near midnight when Noatok fully woke, his head reeling. Every muscle in his body felt sore and he felt a particular pain in his chest and at the bottom of his left foot. Slowly, carefully, he sat, resisting the urge to vomit all over himself and his bed's covers. Grunting, he rubbed at the sore spot on his chest.

"You're awake." Noatok moved his gaze so quickly, his mind throbbed in retaliation. Tarrlok sat in a chair, beside his bed, "That was quite a display out there."

"I'm sure you enjoyed seeing me lose." Amon replied.

"I would've enjoyed it more had it been a legitimate loss."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to kid a kidder, Amon." Tarrlok replied, leaning forward, hands on his knees, "You allowed the firebender to win. Why?"

"Well, I'm simply an old man and he is young and virile." Amon averted his gaze, trying to keep his words even and well-measured, "Should be no question as to why I lost."

Tarrlok settled back in his chair, narrowing his blue eyes. Amon shifted uneasily beneath that gaze. There had been times, in the past, when Tarrlok used that look on him; years, years, years ago when he used to feed fish-tales to his brother, hoping to fool the young boy. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

Regardless of if Tarrlok believed him, the former councilman moved on, "The Avatar stayed for awhile. We discussed methods to heal me."

"Oh?"

"She is going to seek advice from the Moon."

"How will she manage that? She needs some remedial lessons." Amon cringed, feeling his formal verbose beginning to slip into informal sloppiness.

Tarrlok shrugged, before slowly standing. Amon could tell his little brother was in quite a lot of pain. His very joints must have ached under his weight. Slowly, Tarrlok stood tall, wincing as pain shot through his limbs. Ignoring the throbbing, Tarrlok said, "She asks that you accompany her to the Spirit Oasis tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

With that, his little brother hobbled to the bedroom door, leaving as quickly as he could. Amon watched with half-lidded eyes. Once he heard his brother's door close, the man glanced at his clenched hand. Uncurling his fingers, a small bit of paper laid in his palm. Unfolding it, and using the light of the Moon to read it, his eyes slowly dragged across Korra's less-than-elegant script:

"Returned last night's favor, brought you home. Thanks, for letting Mako win."

His eyes lingered on the writing, before he crumpled the note and shoved it into a pocket. He could still feel Korra's body against his, in the water, the warmth she brought, the scent of her as she hauled him from the drink. It made his stomach lurch in a mixture of emotions. Snorting, the man eased himself down to the bed, again, and laid on his back, lacing his fingers together atop his chest. To the ceiling, he mused, "Well, I thought I was being sneaky."

**xxx**

"Do you feel better now, Mako?" It was the first thing out of Korra's lips the next morning, when she saw her boyfriend, again. It was breakfast and she was already digging into a small platter of fruit and bread. The firebender cocked an eyebrow at the Avatar and the young woman winced, realizing the question sounded bitter.

"About what?" He ran a hand through his hand, scratching at his scalp. His victory party with Asami and Bolin had run late, last night, and he still felt drained.

"About Noa- About Amon. You beat him and he didn't use his bloodbending against you," explained Korra, trying to keep her tone even. Thinking about yesterday reminded her of the walrus-whale and she her voice softened, "He isn't a threat, anymore."

"Hn," Mako narrowed his eyes, conflicting feelings fighting inside of him. He didn't want to concede that Amon wasn't a danger anymore. As far as the firebender was convinced, the man was still deadly. But, he knew he could beat the man, now. There was less to fear if he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, he could protect the ones he loved from the monster. Easing his involuntarily tensed shoulders, the firebender shrugged a shoulder, "I guess. I mean, I feel better now that I know I can keep you and Bolin and Asami safe if it falls on me."

Korra had to bite her tongue at that statement. She was the Avatar and he was worrying about keeping her safe? She also felt a little indignant at his presumption that Bolin and Asami couldn't keep themselves safe. But, she swallowed the feelings. Bolin and Asami had done well, last night, keeping Mako from dwelling on Korra staying by Noatok's side. The Avatar hoped the earthbender and non-bender had a change of heart when seeing the man use his bloodbending for good and, so far, it seemed they were more willing to give him a chance. Heck, Asami even voiced concern after Noatok's run-in with Mako's lightning.

"So, what're you gonna do today?" Mako took a seat beside Korra, leaning close to her. His unwashed scent danced in her nose and, briefly, Korra felt a flare of hormones tingle in her stomach. The tension between them also spoke of how much the young man wished to spend the day with her, after their interruption yesterday.

Korra shifted uneasily, "I'm going to the Spirit Oasis. So I can ask the Moon for help with Tarrlok."

"Oh." The tension deflated instantly, but the disappointment sky-rocketed.

"In fact, I better get going." Korra felt guilty, but she leaned over and kissed Mako on the cheek before she clambered to her feet. Throwing on her parka and pulling on her boots, Korra glanced at the firebender, who picked up finishing the plate she left behind, "I'll see you later, Mako!"

"Yeah." Mako muttered, around a mouthful of mango-peach as Korra darted out of the front door.

**xxx**

Surprised by the outcome of the fight? ;] **  
**


	9. Counsel

This is going to be a long chapter, but I've been dying to get to the Tarrlok and Noatok scene that's in here. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or the characters.

**xxx**

**Chapter Nine: Counsel**

Korra and Amon sat, side by side, beside the Koi Pond where she previously revived Tarrlok. Behind them, two guards and Tarrlok sat, watchign the two. The koi in the pond swam round each other, as the Korra and Amon concentrated. Korra felt her muscles want to twitch, felt the need to move, to not sit still. She wanted to find a solution and sitting beside a koi pond felt far from the solution.

"Calm yourself, Korra." Amon's voice stilled her fidgeting.

She felt a flush tease across her cheeks. Korra suddenly felt like a sorry excuse for an Avatar; she couldn't even concentrate on meditation. She cracked her eye and peeked at Amon, wondering if she could glean experience from the man. His face was at ease, his body relaxed, his breathing deep and even. Korra closed her eyes again and listened to the barely audible sound of Amon's breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

She matched it, slowing her rhythm, breathing deep, exhaling. Soon, an almost unnerving calm filled her veins.

**xxx**

The koi fish pond suddenly flashed brightly, the light playing over Amon's and Korra's faces. The Avatar's eyes snapped open, eyes wide as she found, above the pool of water, a slender woman in flowing white robes and with long white hair, floated. Amon opened his eyes, much slower, and took in the scene, eyebrows rising a smidgen of a centimeter.

The water rippled and small water turrets rose and fell in the pond. The spirit's blue eyes, though kind, glinted with distaste as she stared at the two that sat beside the koi pond.

"Yue?" Korra instantly stood, eyes wide.

"Yes, Avatar Korra." Soft and gentle, the Moon Spirit's voice resonated in Korra's bones. Still, that frown didn't leave her lips.

The Avatar stood and looked around. They weren't in the real world's Spirit Oasis anymore, they were in the Spirit World. There was only a small circle of land, on which Amon and Korra sat; the rest was dark water. Every so often, Korra caught the shadows of huge fish gliding beneath the water's surface.

It was unlike the memory Aang shared with her, but Korra presumed it was due to the years passing. Slowly, the young woman turned her gaze to Yue, "Moon Spirit, I seek a reason to a man's illness."

"I am the cause. I have watched how those two have abused the Moon's power for decades." Her gentle voice took on the edge of anger as her eyes flickered to Amon.

"But they bloodbend _without _a full moon."

"Unlike the sun, the moon never truly sets. Sadly, as attune as their family is to the moon, they use their powers for ill."

Korra was silent, her eyes flicking to Amon, who now stood as well. Besides his raised eyebrows, the man's expression was stoic and impassive. It boggled Korra how he was left unimpressed by the beautiful Spirit before them.

"Tarrlok is ill in spirit and-" Korra turned her face back to Yue, a sudden flare of determination warming her chest.

"His tresspasses against his very kind and his vile use of the Moon's power are unforgiveable!" Yue's voice cracked, the water under her rippling wildly.

"Wait, are you keeping him from getting well?" Korra's tone took on an angry edge of its own as she pieced together Tarrlok's illness in her head. She took a step toward the koi pool, fists clenched.

"In his weakened state, I _have _severed his tie to the Moon," Yue held her head high, her gown fluttering around her form, "I refuse to be associated to his ways."

"That's wrong!" Korra's heart felt for Tarrlok in that moment. She could never imagine being severed from her heritage's spirit. Even non-benders felt attune to their home nation's guardian spirits, "He's of the Water Tribe. Cutting him off from you is signing his spirit's death certificate!"

Again, the water roiled angrily under Yue as she snapped, "Then he shouldn't have misused his powers."

"_Bu_-" Amon's hand suddenly grasped her shoulder. Korra jolted and turned, facing the man. She fell silent as Amon took a couple steps closer to Yue, his hand slipping from Korra's body. Yue almost recoiled from the man's approach, but steadied herself quickly.

"Moon Spirit, everything has two sides. You know this, I'm sure. Even bloodbending is dual in nature."

"I know what you speak of. Your ability to re-start the walrus-whale's heart," Yue sniffed, obviously unimpressed. She was firmly set in her way and the spirit wasn't expecting this man to change her opinion, "Noble of you, but if it was meant to die then you upset the natural balance."

"Yet, you revoke your natural tie to my brother." Amon shot back, an inkling of anger in his tone. His fingers curled into a fist, and he clenched it tightly, letting his nails bite into his palm. He stilled his voice, "Did you choose what nationality he was born into?"

Yue nearly sputtered at the question, taken aback. The water beneath her instantly stilled from her sheer shock. Obviously, no. She had no power over where or when souls were born. Swallowing, the Moon Spirit set her jaw and glared, "No, I didn't."

"Then how can you proclaim bloodbending upsets the balance," Amon's voice hardened, demanding an answer from the spirit his people worshipped, "When you commit such a violation to save yourself from guilt?"

The Moon Spirit fell silent, lips pressed tightly together as she surveyed Amon. His point had sunk in; it had sunk in before he even finished speaking. Duality was one of the many quirks attributed to the moon and, thus, to the people she watched over. Yue couldn't argue. Neither could she argue against removing her tie to Tarrlok out of guilt.

"You are correct, Noatok," murmured Yue, a soft smile playing across her lips as she closed her eyes, "And the best examples of our people's duality - of the yin and yang of the world - stand before me."

Korra raised an eyebrow at that phrase. Her eyes flickered to Noatok, catching his eyes also on her. For a brief second, they both wondered the same thing and, in that beat, a thought struck both of them. Neither had time to linger on the idea.

"I will restore my tie," Yue spoke, opening her eyes, gaining the Avatar's and Amon's attention, "But should he, or Noatok, ever misuse the power the Moon bestows upon them, I will sever all ties with them." The Moon narrowed her eyes, "I will accept their blood on my hands if it saves an untold number of others."

"Thank you, Yue." Relief flooded through Korra. That had been easier than she though; or maybe it was thanks to Noatok handling it. She moved to stand next to Noatok, bowing to the Moon Spirit. Following her example, Noatok bowed as well. As the two straightened, they both were greeted with a rather large, rather fond, smile on Yue's face.

Drifting close to them, the Moon Spirit pressed a palm to each of their foreheads. Her hands were cool and calming against their skin. As she spoke, they felt the vibration in her hands, "No Avatar is like their predecessors and, often, their quirks are rooted in home."

Before anymore questions could be asked, the Spirit World wavered and rippled, like the water beneath Yue. The landscape drained away as the Moon faded and, for a second, only Noatok and Korra remained, caught between they physical and the spiritual.

**xxx**

"Korra! Amon!" Kya drifted into focus between the two. Korra groaned, stretching her arms over her head as her muscles stretched and bones popped. She found she was still sitting cross-legged beside the koi pond. Amon had already climbed to his feet, forcing the sleep from his legs.

Amon approached the former councilman, intent on finding if their confrontation had reaped fruits.

Korra warched as Tarrlok popped the top from a flask and gently coaxed a small stream of water from the container. Korra got to her feet, feeling full to bursting with excitement and happiness. She flashed a huge smile at the chief when Kya threw her a curious look, "Yue reinstated her connection to Tarrlok. He will get better, now."

The woman's gaze flicked back to the guards, who watched Tarrlok warily, as he exercised through moves with the small stream of water. Amon watched, his body relaxed and relieved that his brother was finally whole, once more.

Korra trotted up to the two, all smiles, "So, do you feel better now, Tarrlok?"

"Much better. Thank you, Avatar." The man returned the water to his flask and fell into a formal, traditioanl bow. Korra felt her face flush and opened her mouth to dismiss his gratefulness.

"Yes. Thank you, Korra." Amon's deep voice sent a jolt of excitement through Korra. The Avatar's eyes darted to the man, finding his eyes pinned to her face as he copied Tarrlok's bow. She couldn't stop the flush that burned across her face. Though she tried to open her mouth, to reaffirm that it was just her duty, Korra couldn't seem to find her voice.

Instead, she simply smiled happily as the two bloodbending brothers straightened to stand.

**xxx**

Days passed, after the intial - mild - celebration of Tarrlok's returned health. Though, he was nowhere near one-hundred percent. As they had decided, the brothers still planned to return to Republic City to face trial. On the morning before their departure, Amon entered his brother's room. His younger brother barely threw him a glance as he entered. Amon had nowhere else to turn to. Increasingly, over the nights and the days, his body felt as if it was being strung tighter and tighter. His skin had ghost tingles and he could barely eat; not from nausea, but from some slight excitement.

"Brother," Amon ventured further into the room without a welcome. He stood in front of his brother, who sat on the floor, at a low table, reading a Republic City newspaper. Once Tarrlok finally brought his eyes to Amon, Amon continued, "I need your counsel."

"And, on what, pray tell, do you need my counsel, Amon?" Tarrlok had refused, upon recovery, to use his brother's birth name. Amon was both relieved and stricken by the fact.

"I fear I am growing fond of the Avatar." Amon forced the words out, trying to keep them from sticking in his throat. He needed help and beating around the bush wasn't going to bring him a solution any quicker.

"I believe that's natural," Tarrlok folded his paper and rested his elbow on the table, cupping in chin in his hand, "She has a good heart, despite your belief that benders are the root of evil in our world. Korra is..." Tarrlok paused, searching for the word, "She is particularly endearing."

Amon closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. Inhaling deeply, the man tried to steady himself, but he still stumbled over his words, "Certainly. She has many...admirable qualities, but, what I mean to say, is that, I believe, I've..." He trailed off and opened his eyes. Amon couldn't find the words, he was lost, and he hoped his brother could find him without explicitly being told.

His brother's eyes narrowed and Amon shifted uneasily on his feet, uable to hold his brother's gaze. Suddenly, he felt as if he were thirty years in the past. Just an awkward boy uncertain of how to handle a problematic situation. But, even then, he couldn't recollect when he ever acted so frazzled, especially in front of his younger brother.

"You've fallen for Korra, haven't you?" Tarrlok instantly sat up straight, eyes wide. Amon felt a mortified flush bite across his face and his eyes dropped to his feet. His stomach clenched and, now, he felt nauseous. Meanwhile, a slow grin stretched over Tarrlok's lips as he relaxed his posture, "Well, well, aren't you an old lech."

"I am not."

"Well, of course not. I can't see Korra accepting your little crush." Tarrlok savored using that word on his older brother. A scowl carved its way over Amon's lips, but Tarrlok continued, "She and the firebender boy are together."

"I know."

"Then why do you need counsel? It will never happen, not to mention we will probably be executed after our trial."

"_I know_. But these feelings are consuming me," The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. The Avatar had continued to spend time with Amon and his brother, to keep an eye on Tarrlok's health and - possibly - to assure herself neither would runaway. Regardless, Amon looked forward to her arrival and tried to keep her enrapt in conversation long enough to put off her departure. His stomach roiled as he tried to explain the unsettling reactions to his brother, "My hea- My chest clenches whenever around her and where she touches me, even the most unintended of brushes, my skin tingles. And my dreams..." Amon's eyes darted to Tarrlok as he trailed off. He didn't wish to go into detail and Tarrlok's expression said it was a mutual feeling.

"You sound like a lovesick puppy-cat, Amon." Tarrlok sighed and picked his paper back up, with all intentions to continue reading of his beloved city, "What are you going to do next? Write her sappy poetry and send her fish-shaped chocolates?"

"Because _that _worked so well for you in the past. What was that girl's name again?" Amon narrowed his eyes, mentally flipping through the dusty memories.

Tarrlok had fallen silent, lips pressed tightly together while he attempted to read his paper. In a second, Amon realized why. The girl, the girl that his little brother attempted to woo with poetry and chocolates - Amon still wasn't sure how his younger brother procurred them - and other silly shows of affection, "_Kya_. The Avatar had been visiting; father was away to sell goods and you had become smitten with her."

Amon had forgotten, but there had been little reason to remember much of his past. Tarrlok's lips mimicked Amon's earlier scowl as a flush raced over his cheeks. Amon couldn't help the grin that curled over his lips as he crossed his arms, "You were ten and she was seventeen. How _awkward _for her."

"Better than having wet dreams of robbing the Avatar's cradle." Tarrlok snapped, "Tell me, aren't you _over _twice her age, Noa? Could you even keep it up for her without herbal assistance?"

"You little shit!" Noatok snarled, a soft spot struck, He started for his little brother. His cool finally broke; his feelings were ridiculous, his brother wasn't helping, and Noatok just wanted to take his frustrations out on something. Tarrlok was quicker than his brother, though. He dodged Noatok's tackle and hurdled through the open window. His older brother was right on his tail, though, "I'm going to destroy you, Tarrlok! Get back here!"

"I just got better from the last time you hurt me! GAH!" Tarrlok narrowly missed being slammed by a stream of water that Noatok had sent his way. The younger man whipped his arm out and a jet of water splattered on the ground behind him, instantly coaxed into ice. Noatok kept charging forward, presuming he remembered how to run on ice. Less than graceful, and more than a little rusty, he slipped and slid over the ice, amazingly keeping his balance.

"This time you won't get better!" Noatok sent another blast of water after his brother, narrowly missing the younger man.

Soon, the brothers had weaved their way through Northern City and ended in a sparring field outside of the bulk of the city. Once there, Tarrlok stopped running and faced his brother. Both men panted, sweat beading down their temples as they faced each other, sharing a determined expression.

Tarrlok moved first, making the snow under Noatok's feet slam upward. Noatok dodged and sent a barrage of sharpened icicles Tarrlok's way. The former councilman blocked it with a snow-wall, the icicles shattering against the thick shield.

The two brothers continued their fight, ocassionally landing a strike but, more often than not, entirely missing or being blocked. As their tiff continued, a crowd drew to the overhanging terraces. It wasn't until the chatter from the group was picked up by the wind did either brother realize they were being watched. It didn't matter, though. Both of them were too amused with their exercise to stop.

**xxx**

"What in the name of Avatar Aang is going on?" Kya and Korra emerged from the city hall; a meeting had just adjourned and the chief stepped into a crowd of observers. The hall overlooked the sparring grounds, where two figures were caught in the throes of combat.

"Amon's gonna kill Torrlok!" Bolin weaved his way through the crowd, eyes glittering in excitement.

Korra's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes flicked to the sparring grounds, "What?"

"Well, I mean, they were running through the city, shouting at each other and fighting." Bolin babbled on, rubbing the back of his neck, "But they didn't really hurt anyone or destroy anything and it really doesn't look like they're being serious. Kinda looks like they're having fun!"

"What are those blubber-heads doing then?" A sour look puckered Kya's expression. Grown men, acting like boys. That would figure. Especially after the hospitality the city had shown both of them, whether they deserved it or not!

"Don't worry, Kya, I'll handle this." Without another word, Korra took a running leap off the terrace before Kya could stop her. Slowing her landing with airbending, Korra gently touched down, instantly bending earth around the two waterbenders' feet, locking them in place, "What do you two think you're doing!"

Tarrlok and Noatok froze, dropped their bending, and exchanged a look. The younger man had to bite back a grin as Noatak glared lividly at him, before the younger man met Korra's eyes, "I'm sorry, Avatar Korra, we were testing our abilities. It's been a long time since my brother and I have sparred."

"And running through the city?"

"It was an impromptu session." Noatok supplied as Tarrlok nodded, smiling congenially at the Avatar.

From the steps, Kya came running, an angry look on her face. Tarrlok's flush deepened as he remember what words, in particular, started the fight with his brother. He cautioned a look at Noatok. The man hadn't the heart to meet Korra's gaze again, so he kept his blue eyes averted to the distance.

"Next time you both wish to fight, at least give us a warning," Kya snapped, hands on her hips as she gave both brothers a full-fledged glare, "You both have a questionable history and if any of my citizens get hurt in your antics, I will _castrate _both of you."

Tarrlok felt his flush deepen further. Being treated like a child, of all things! Noatok was going to get hell for this; not only was Tarrlok talking for both of them, now he had to endure the humiliation of being scolded. The indignity.

With Kya and Korra side by side, however, Tarrlok saw a resemblance he hadn't before. The young Avatar must have learned a thing or two from Kya, since both stood with their hands on their hips and similar, pursed-lip expressions. Kya had rubbed off on Korra and, perhaps, that's what attracted him - ever so slightly - to the younger woman. Those feelings were topical. While fond of Korra, romantic intentions were null.

Noatok probably missed the similar stances and expressions that Kya and Korra shared, but he was the fool unable to look Korra in the eye.

"Chief Kya, not to excuse their actions, but," Tarrlok was surprised to hear the words from Korra as the younger woman turned to the leader of the city, "You and Bumi bond by fighting, right? Maybe this is the same for them. Think we can leave it at a warning?"

Kya narrowed her eyes, running her gaze up and down both brothers. Tarrlok felt his stomach shudder, as if the woman were looking right through himself and Noatok. Vaguely, he wondered if Kya could sense the attraction his brother felt for Korra.

"Fine," Kya relented, "I cannot punish brothers for acting like siblings."

"Thank you, Chief Kya." Korra bowed to the Kya as the older woman turned, waving her hands to disperse the half-disappointed, half-satisfied crowd on the terrace. As the chief was storming off, Korra vaguely heard her snarl something about incompetent guards. When the Avatar straightened, her eyes landed right on Noatok. He warily glanced up to her.

Korra marched up to him, dropping the earthbending so both brothers could move their feet. As the girl came to stand before Noatok, he instantly felt twice as ridiculous. He was grown man; she was just a sprout of a woman! Yet, here she was, hands on her hips, glaring up at him, obviously unimpressed with the excuse she had just fed Kya, holding some sort of power over him. It was infuriating. Tarrlok made it all the worse with the amusement he exuded, even from a distance.

" Seriously, though, don't you think you and your brother could bond less violently?"

"No."

"This must be a brother thing," Korra sighed and rolled her eyes, "Mako and Bolin are the same way."

"Did you simply wish to further humiliate me," Noatok growled, bitter and frustrated and wishing to run away, to be by himself with all the conflicting emotions that fought in his head, "Or is there a point to this prolonged conversation?"

"Hey! It's not my fault you two have a bad rap," Korra prodded Noatok in the chest and Tarrlok winced. Korra was doing the equivalent of pulling a sabre-tooth moose-tiger's tail. Then again, his older brother had just become unnecessarily snippy at her. Noatok remained perfectly still as the young woman continued, his blue eyes pinned to her, "If you two suddenly take off, causing havoc through the city, people are gonna worry. Non-benders and benders alike can't do much against a couple of bloodbenders."

The Avatar glared up at Noatok. The pressure between them must have been suffocating. Vaguely, Tarrlok wondered if someone wandered between them, if they would explode from the sheer heat. The former councilman slowly approached his brother and Korra, letting his sleazy politician smile curl at his lips, "Now, now, let's not fight. I've certainly had my fill of _that _for the day."

"Fighting? Who's fighting? I'm just stating _facts_." Korra crossed her arms, her lips pressed into a frown.

"Facts can be distorted by sheer lunacy, young Avatar." Amon nearly purred and Tarrlok cocked an eyebrow at him, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have house arrest to serve."

As Noatok turned and marched off, soon intercepted by frazzled looking guards, he returned to his provided-lodgings. Korra was silent, watching the man leave, before her eyes flicked to Tarrlok. The man shifted and put his hands on his hips, sighing. He brought his eyes to the Avatar and, for a second, he debated discussing Noatok's problem.

But, his brother was forty-flipping-years old and it wasn't the former councilman's place to act as a messenger between his older brother and the Avatar. No. Either Noatok manned up and figured out what he wanted to do or he left it alone.

"Is everything OK with Noa-er...Amon? Or you?" Tarrlok was almost taken aback by the worry in Korra's eyes.

"Ah, my brother has quite a lot on his mind at the moment." Tarrlok paused, seeing a flicker of a grin spread across Korra's lips, "_What_?"

"You called him your brother. Again." She seemed pleased and Tarrlok wasn't sure if he should be unsettled or not, "That's twice. I guess that fight did help you guys, huh?"

The man's eyes turned to where Noatok had departed. It did feel as if a weight had been lifted from his heart, though part of that was probably the Moon Spirit's doing. Yet, Tarrlok couldn't deny that the pains of the past, the sad story that would consume him in some way, felt as if it had, for the most part, come to a close. There were still squirms of distaste and problems to settle, but Tarrlok didn't feel as if he or his brother should die for their transgressions. Atone, yes. Die? That was a bit extreme, considering that there was a genuinely good pro to bloodbending.

"I believe he and I are on our way to reconciling," Tarrlock returned his gaze to the young woman, allowing a sincere smile to cross his lips, "And for that, I feel I must thank you, yet again."

**xxx**

Because of the length of this chapter, the next one may take a little day or two to come out. I'm getting to a steamy bit in Redemption, as well, and I have to try to even out the naughty with...uh...less naughty. XD So I may struggle with that.

I was just really looking forward to uploading this chapter...because, I mean, c'mon, sibling bonding.**  
**


	10. Problems

I'm sorry for the wait, struggling with these chapters. I believe I'm coming to a close fairly soon and, frankly, I think I know how I'll finish it! :] So, yay! I may put my other Amorra fic on hold until I get this finished, but that should only be a few more days. Sorry, Redemption-lovers!

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or its characters.

xxx

**Chapter Ten: Problems**

Noatok sat in his designated bedroom, waiting for his brother's return, flipping through one of the few books provided to him. Perhaps now Tarrlok would be more helpful. For some reason, Noatok felt better after the altercation with his brother. True, it solved nothing and, in fact, he felt a little sore and bruised, the man felt relieved. Though the guards had been heckled and snarled at for being negligent of their duties; the brothers hadn't needed much supervising, so the guards did tend to goof off a little.

His mind suddenly veered back to Avatar Korra, instantly feeling agitation and frustration froth into his chest. Of all the women for him to feel something for, it had to be her. _Her_. It made Noatok want to pull his hair out, frankly. Of course, there was nothing to do about this situation. Once he returned to Republic City, he'd be sentenced to life in prison or death. He didn't expect any leniency, either. Noatok acknowledged his tactics were terrorism, that he instilled fear in the masses when it could've been avoided, but seeing anyone at the mercy of benders, of people who abused gifts, it brought him back to the bloodbending training.

He scowled, images of his father's persistent push to make Tarrlok and himself bloodbend. His words about how they would avenge him against the Avatar. His stomach shuddered with disgust.

A sudden knock on the doorjamb roused Noatok's gaze from the word he had been concentrating on for the past three minutes. The man almost dropped his reading material; Korra stood in the door, parka removed and hanging in the crook of her arm.

The man quickly stood, to expel the sudden burst of excitement that shot through his body, and laid his book on the bed. Crossing his arms behind his back, Noatok stood tall, trying to be nonchalant, "Avatar Korra."

"What's with the formality, Noatok?" Korra cocked an eyebrow at him, a crooked grin curling at her lips as she entered his room. She tossed her parka on the foot of his bed and, once she was right in front of him, Korra put her hands on her hips, peering up at him with a critical look. Noatok fought the urge to fidget under her gaze. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when she began to talk, "So, we're heading back to Republic City tomorrow. You OK?"

"My well-being has no importance in returning to Republic City," Amon stated, averting his gaze from Korra's eyes, "I will return, face my trial, and serve my sentence, however severe it may be."

Korra fell silent, narrowing her eyes at the man who had, at one time, been the fuel to her nightmares. She almost couldn't believe that she _cared _for the man, now. Or, at least, cared enough to try and ease his worries. Of course, Korra had to admit, there was little she could do. Amon was probably correct in his assertion that he was going to be punished severely for what he did.

The young woman suddenly flopped down onto his bed, leaning back against her elbows and sitting crosslegged. Noatok struggled to keep his expression impassive, but the squeak of the mattress under her certainly played havoc on is thoughts. Korra stared up at Amon, lips pursed, "Well, if you don't want to talk, I think I will."

"As if I could stop you."

"That's the spirit!" Korra grinned as she sat up. She patted the spot on the bed next to her, "Sit!"

Noatok momentarily debated, but quickly obliged, settling down slowly beside Korra. The young woman smiled, somewhat relieved he had actually listened.

"I broke up with Mako."

This time, Noatok couldn't hide his expression. Shock flashed across his face and his eyes darted right to Korra's face. All the man could think of was her interesting timing and the fact that Mako had suddenly been tossed out the window as an obstacle.

A large smile split across Korra's lips, "Wow. Surprised?"

Noatok forced himself to regain his composure. A blush burned at his ears, suddenly feeling moritified about his earlier conversation with Tarrlok, as if this news were tied to his brother. The man averted his gaze, trying to brush off his embarrassment, "Somewhat. You don't seem the sort to give up on something."

"Yeah, well, it was kind of mutual." Korra smiled and, for a second, Noatok could see a sliver of sadness twitch at her lips, "His parents died when he was young, so trying to stay with a foolhardy keeper of balance who was constantly attracting life-threatening trouble..."

"I see the problem." Noatok leaned back on his hands, turnign his eyes to the ceiling, "He needs some level of stability, safety, and control."

"Yeah, and I'm insane, constantly diving into danger, and uncontrollable." The way Korra quickly bit off the sentence, Noatok had no doubt that those were Mako's exact words. Though the Avatar seemed hurt, she was far from the bawling mass of tears that many teenagers were after losing their significant other.

"You don't appear very perturbed."

"As angry and hurt as I am, I can't be mad at him." Korra sighed, glancing up at the man who sat beside her as she brought her legs to her chest, "He _does _have a point. Since I got here, I've been...busy."

"You've ignored him." His eyes returned to Korra's face, cutting to the chase so quickly the Avatar almost winced.

"I didn't mean to!" She sputtered and Noatok had to hide a grin at her reaction. It was somewhat refreshing to be around someone who wore their heart on their sleeve, "I mean, between trying to help you and Tarrlok and the walrus-whale I've spent time with him!"

"Fighting."

Korra deflated, her lips twisting into a pout as she wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her chin atop her knees, "Yeah. I guess I haven't been a good girlfriend."

"On the other hand, you have done well as Avatar."

"Was that a compliment?" Korra craned her gaze to catch Noatok's eyes.

"You could do a better job."

"That's the Amon I know." The young woman chuckled, averting her gaze as well.

From the corner of his eye, Noatok could see her expression. Despite her best attempts, there was a somber sadness in her body language. A deflation where she was usually boisterous. Before the man realized it, he was reaching an arm around her. He tugged the smaller figure against him, wedging her against his side, enjoying her body heat against him.

He couldn't find words, though. Noatok truly thought Korra could be an amazing Avatar; that she could restore balance and maintain it. But she was young. She had learning pains to soldier through. Then again, Avatar Aang had met his wife by the time he was eleven; not to say they got married right away, but he still had quite a lot of luck.

Finally, his mind stumbled onto something to say, "Your boy- your former boyfriend is being stupid and I'm trustworthy, Korra."

The Avatar was silent, half-stunned by his embrace and partially shocked by his words. She felt like her brain was fried. Korra couldn't compute. Then, suddenly, a fit of giggles overtook her. Pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes, she snickered through her words, "That's...you're..._pfft_."

She dropped her hands, shifting her position so she could clearly see Noatok's face. A smile tugged at her lips and, while that sadness was still under her gaze, amusement shone brighter, "Thank you, Noatok. I appreciate that."

Noatok stared at her, his eyes darting from her gaze to her lips and back. His thoughts were taking a turn down darker paths, again. Unfulfilled imaginings and fantasies. Things he shouldn't be thinking. But he was. And Korra was right here, sitting on his bed.

The man quickly pulled away from Korra, standing and turning away from her. Folding his arms behind his back, Noatok attempted to calm himself after the barrage of sexual fantasies just assaulted his mind.

"Noatok?" His name, his birth-name, breathed so softly on her lips. Noatok's mind quickly distorted those few symbols into something suited for a dirtier scenario.

"I apologize, Avatar, but it draws late, I would like to rest before arriving in Republic City."

"Did I _do _something?" He heard the bed squeak as Korra got up and could feel her pacing closer behind him. Agitation lit into the air around her. He could practically smell it on her.

"For once, listen to me, Avatar." Noatok clenched his eyes shut and tried to bite the words out with force, "Before I do something you and I will both regret."

"Noa-"

Her hand touched his arm. He tensed, his mind racing as he felt temptation rearing up. The warmth of her hand, the way it made his skin tingle, even through the fabric of his clothes. Korra had to leave. Now. Whipping around, yanking his arm from Korra's palm, Noatok snarled, "_Leave_!"

The Avatar stumbled back a couple steps, eyes wide. After the time she had spent with Noatok, even when they were enemies, she hadn't ever heard his voice take on such an edge. Clenching her fists, Korra regained her ground, stepping forward and screaming back, "What's your prob-"

Noatok closed what remaining space was between them, his hands cupping Korra's face. He bent low, eyes closed, catching her lips against his. Keeping the kiss chaste, not daring to anger the Avatar further, Noatok broke the kiss before he could be tempted. Pressing his forehead to the stunned young woman's, he opened his eyes half-way, unable to meet her gaze his stare stayed on her lips, "_You _are my problem, Korra. Please, go."

He pulled away from her, turning his back and stalking away from her, leaning against the sill of his window. The man closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the window, hoping to eradiate all warmth that the Avatar stirred within him.

Behind him, Korra stared at his back, shocked, stunned, surprised. Her mind had shut down, unable to process what had just happened. Her body moved on its own, hoping to find a solution to this new problem; Korra picked up her parka and left.

**xxx**

The next morning, preparations were made to fly to Republic City. Tarrlok and Amon were handcuffed, as a precaution and set onto separate flying Bisons. Korra and Tenzin guarded over Amon, while Chief Kya - who had business to tend to in Republic City - and the others watched over Tarrlok.

Noatok felt his stomach lurch and it was more than their airborne travel upseting his stomach. Korra barely looked at him. He felt like a fool. A huge, old fool.

His little brother had heard the story last night. It drove Noatok nuts that his little brother had developed more sense than himself. The man glanced over the edge of the flying Bison's saddle, trying to distract himself by what little scenery he could see through the clouds.

Meanwhile, Tenzin's fatherly instincts did not completely fail him. Glancing down at Korra, he raised his eyebrows and asked, quietly, "Korra, is something wrong?"

"What?" Korra glanced up at her mentor and shook her head, a little too quickly, "Oh, no, no. Just...thinking."

Tenzin narrowed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing, "Are you certain? You have seem distracted since last ni-" Korra visibly winced as the airbender's fatherly nature flared, "Did something happen with Amon? Did he do something to you?"

The airbender's shoulders tensed and Korra could tell he was debating on guiding Oogi into a barrel roll, to jostle their captive cargo. The young woman hadn't realized how much she missed her father, until Tenzin became protective of her.

Korra opened her mouth to extinguish Tenzin's worries, but stopped. Her eyes almost darted back to the Noatok, to see if he was watching. But she thought better of it. Bringing her gaze to Tenzin's face, she realized lying to him would be disrespectful. If he ever found out the truth, he'd be hurt by her need to hide it. Still, Noatok was within Tenzin's retaliation proximity.

"Yes, Tenzin, something happened." Korra finally sighed, Tenzin's gaze imploring her to continue. She shifted uncomfortably under his concerned gaze. Her voice dropped lower, "He kissed me."

"What." Tenzin stared at the young woman, unable to believe what she just said.

"Last night, when I went to make sure he was alright, I told him about Mako and me breaking up and he gave me advice and then asked me to leave and when I didn't he..." Korra babbled, breathless and anxious, wanting to get it off her chest. She had been tormenting herself all last night over his words, his posture, the feeling of his lips, "He kissed me."

The man turned his gaze to the clouds, lips pressed into a tight, thin line. The man felt as if one of his own daughters had been violated. His hand twitched on the Oogi's reins and, instantly, Korra slapped her hand over his wrist, gaining his attention. Shaking her head, Korra didn't meet his gaze as she muttered, "I'm a big girl, Tenzin. He didn't hurt me, just confused me a little."

Tenzin's eyes returned to Korra and he swallowed heavily, noting the expression on her face. Her calm, in itself, threw the airbender off. Briefly, he remembered how - not too long ago - she had been sobbing, from fear, in his arms. Suddenly, that time felt a long, long time ago. While Noatok was on her mind, maybe she had already figured this one out for herself, though. Tenzin wasn't sure if he wished to know the answer. Still, it was his duty as a mentor and guardian, "Are you still confused?"

The young woman's eyes glanced over her shoulder and, sensing a gaze on him, the scarred man turned to face her. Korra didn't snap her gaze away, but she was the first to break their stare. Turning back to Tenzin, she replied, "Is it OK if I sit back there with Noatok?"

The airbender tensed, his mind playing through all the potential scenarios that could happen from such an action. Taking a peek at Korra, however, made Tenzin relent. His shoulders sagged, "Yes, Korra, you may."

"Thanks for understanding, Tenzin." Korra smiled brightly, giving the man a crushing bear-hug that almost left him breathless, and then made her way to the back of the Bison's saddle.

"I don't understand," muttered the man to himself as he turned and watched Korra get closer to Noatok. The scarred man had perked up, eyebrows quirked inquiringly, and even from the distance, Tenzin could see some sliver of hope in Noatok's posture. Sighing, Tenzin faced forward and settled in his seat, "But I am willing to try."

xxx

Noatok's eyes remained on Korra as she closed the distance between him and her. He felt his breath catch in his throat and wondered if, maybe, it was due to their altitude. As Korra got closer, he knew the height had nothing to do with it. Suddenly, Noatok was aware of Korra; her scent, her eyes on him, that half-grin that used to prick at his patience.

She settled down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Tension soaked into his body and his mind couldn't make sense of the situation. She had been silent, veritably ignoring him, and now she was snuggling up to him for her friends and mentor to see. Noatok wasn't sure what to make of this.

His mind revolved around the fact that he and his brother were soon to stand trial for their crimes and it was likely they would be hanged. The thought made his mouth go dry and, though he knew he had to, Noatok sincerely didn't want to push Korra away in any fashion, "This path will only lead to pain, Avatar."

"I'm not unfamiliar with pain, Noatok." Korra looked up at the man, but he refused to meet her gaze. Shifting, she pressed her hand into his, but kept him bound. Korra would be causing enough scandal simply by being seen beside him; to have him freed would make it worse. Lacing her fingers between his, Korra murmured, "Let me help in what little ways I can, now."

The man finally brought his gaze to hers, feeling the lump in his stomach become even heavier. He simply nodded, unable to find the words he needed. Korra smiled, sadly, up at him and pressed her head against his shoulder again. Noatok soon pressed his head atop hers, closing his eyes, trying to memorize Korra's body heat, her scent, the feel of her fingers between his. The man realized that, while he accepted his life would be taken for his crimes before, he now ached for more time.

xxx


	11. Dancing

So, I pretty much am happy with the story up until the end of this chapter. I'm struggling with the next chapter (just, you know, letting you know there's more, guys, so don't freak out!)

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or its characters.

**xxx**

Chapter Eleven: Dancing

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Once they landed in Republic City, a flock of reporters landed on them and started to spew baited questions. Tenzin redirected and acted as well of a mediator as he could, but Korra was thankful once they broke free of the press's piranhas.

Once they escaped the reporters, they were instantly delivered into the clutches of the courtroom. Not wishing to waste any time, or risk the bloodbending brothers escaping, the council had decided it was best to put the men to trial as soon as they arrived. It wasn't as if anyone could argue for the men; at the very least, they had bloodbent and that was a high crime. Add blackmail, extortion, and terrorism to the list and...well...the trial was simply a theatrical performance for the media, especially since it was blasting on by.

She couldn't even disagree with whatever was chosen. It would bring closure to their victims and would be what they reaped. Still, Korra couldn't tear the feeling of dread and upset from her body.

The Avatar hadn't been able to edge any closer to the charged men, but they hadn't looked up from the table they sat at. Both men held tense, grim expressions and, when they had taken their turns to be questioned, they were brief.

She, Tenzin, and her friends sat on the plaintiff's side, more thanks to reserved seating than anything else. On the other side, where - traditionally - the defendents' supporters or family were to sit, various ranking officials and reporters filled the stands. Korra wondered if Noatok felt anything at the fact that no Equalist came to watch. Then again, maybe he took that as a good sign. She could barely turn her eyes to the judge when the woman re-entered, along with the jury, the courtroom after a remarkably quick deliberation.

Korra knew that it didn't take much deciding, though. They had already chosen the bloodbending brothers' fate as soon as they heard the men were alive. The Avatar clenched her fists tightly, body tense as she chewed on the inside of her cheek and waited for the jury to give their verdict.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" Intoned the judge and Korra nearly snorted at how rehearsed the line sounded.

"We have," The man acting as the spokesperson of the jury stood, holding a piece of paper in his hands. Korra faintly wondered if it had his lines written on it, but quickly shook the bitter thought from her head. No, they were delivering justice! Korra still couldn't shake the feeling that the whole thing was a debacle, though. "We find former councilman Tarrlok guilty of three separate charges of first-degree blackmail; of first-degree kidnapping; of-"

Out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw Tarrlok's head bow - respectively - the decision. He knew it was coming, of course, but the Avatar couldn't help but feel sick. It all felt askew, off-kilter. But how? The men were criminals! They had done horrible things; they threatened, abused their power, and even abused their genetic pre-disposition for blood-bending.

Korra's eyes flickered to both men, now, a frown curving across her lips. Tarrlok had good intentions; Korra had no doubt he sincerely wanted to save the city from Amon, but when she found out his secret, he had to grapple with his secret being let out. That level of fear could make anyone crazed from trying to regain control.

"In the case of Noatok, also known as Amon the leader of the terrorist cell of the Equalist movement, we find him guilty of..."

Yet, if it hadn't been for Amon, non-benders wouldn't have the chance to learn chi-blocking, wouldn't have the option to let their children learn it in school, wouldn't feel safe to walk the sidewalks.

Tenzin's hand on hers brought Korra from her reverie. The airbender's expression was strained, trying hard to comfort her when he felt little pity for the men. Her blue eyes met Tenzin's for a second and she realized tears bit at her gaze. She hadn't even noticed; she was too busy trying to decipher why the ordeal sounded wrong.

"In accordance with the severity of the charges," The old judge's voice rang out through the court after the jury finished their obligatory ramble, "The court sees it fit to sentence the defendants to death by hanging at sundown."

Korra's eyes widened, mouth dropping slightly agape. Her gaze jumped to Tarrlok and Noatok, and suddenly their punishment became all too real. Up until that moment, their 'sentence' and their 'punishment' had seemed almost harmless innoculous. They would be in prison forever, but they would live, they would carry on. Now, Korra was hit with the fact they were going to be killed, in the name of justice. The Avatar felt something stir in her head, a wisp of Spirits, light voices carrying across her mind.

Tenzin's hand tightened on hers and the Avatar realized she was about to stand, about to yell and cause a scene in the courtroom. Korra forced herself to relax, but her body kept fidgeting throughout the rest of the superflous trial.

**xxx**

There was little time between the end of the trial until sundown. Everyone was in an uproar. A noose stage was being set up in a square, politicians were making statements, the jury and judge were being interviewed. During the busy hustle and bustle, Korra took the chance to visit Noatok and Tarrlok.

The silence in the cell was suffocating. Then again, Korra wasn't sure what she had been expecting. What did you say before your sentenced time to die? What was there to say?

Both prisoners looked up when the door was opened, but Noatok was the one who stood. The Avatar quickly found herself pressed against the man's chest, her arms wrapping around him before he could even grunt from the force of her sudden embrace. Korra pressed her face against him, trying to find the words. She felt foolish, she knew this was going to happen, but she got attached. Extremely attached. That made Korra feel all the more foolish.

"The sentence wasn't that shocking, Korra." Noatok sighed, wrapping his arms around the young woman. He rubbed a thumb against her spine, willing her to calm down. In truth, he felt just as stricken. Every second that ticked by was one less second until he'd find a noose around his neck. He and his brother had made peace with the fact, though it was a morbid peace; Noatok still wished to remain, especially now that he had Korra in his arms.

"I know," Korra's tone was thickened with emotion and her voice was muffled against his chest, "I know. I just didn't... It's not right."

The Avatar finally moved, looking up at Noatok with a pitiful gleam in her eyes. His stomach flipped unhappily, seeing that look on her face. There was nothing he could realistically do to cease the pain, or lessen it. Korra knew that. Inhaling deeply, he stilled his shaking fingers and raised a hand to her cheek. Korra leaned into his palm, shivering as his thumb brushed over her lips.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Korra's eyes fluttered shut, arms looping around his neck, trying to forget that he would soon be gone, soon be out of her reach. Noatok's arms pressed Korra into him, holding her closer, nearly crushing her body against his. Heat and warmth filled their bodies and their thoughts as they tried to burn away the thoughts of the very immediate future. The young woman nipped at his lower lip, sending electricity right to his groin; his fingers dug into her back, massaging, making her writhe against him.

Tarrlok's cough interrupted their kiss. Both parted from their kiss, sparing the former councilman a mutually annoyed look "My apologies, but I felt it pertinent to remind you I am still here."

"Not for long, c'mon, Tarrlok." The door opened again and, this time, Kya stood by it. Hands on her hips and a knowing grin quirked at her lips as she regarded Korra and Noaok's embrace. Turning her gaze to Tarrlok, the woman motioned for him to come to her, "I'm here to save you and give the love bunny-birds some privacy."

"Thank the Moon Spirit." Tarrlok stood up quickly and strode across the cell, relieved.

Kya laughed, wrapping an arm around Tarrlok's shoulders; a little difficult, since he was taller than her. As the chief led Tarrlok down the hall, continuously watched by the guards stationed beside the door, "See if you feel that way after we talk, _my sweet moon-fish_."

Noatok didn't even bother to hide his smirk. When Korra turned her eyes to him, an eyebrow quirked inquiringly, the man answered, "He wrote her poetry when he was ten."

"Oh." Korra glanced at the door again, hiding her own grin, before returning her gaze to him. Her lips curled into a different sort of smile and Noatok felt a swarm of warm hormones slide down his spine. The young woman grabbed his collar and pulled him into another, quickly intimate kiss.

Noatok grunted, thoughts of later completely drained away as he grabbed Korra by her bottom and hauled her up against him, holding her tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

There was little time left and quite a lot left to do.

**xxx**

The sun was just beginning to set along the bay when the bloodbending brothers were lead to the platform. The men stood side by side as rope was fashioned about their necks and tightened. A crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle. Silence drowned out any sounds; anticipation lay heavy in the air. The twilight was warm and humid, almost suffocating.

Noatok looked out over the crowd, picking out a few familiar faces, but not finding Korra's. It was for the better, he knew, for her to not watch his neck snap. She was young and didn't need to see the life fade from him. Though, the man wished there was some kindness present in the blood-thirsty crowd. He glanced at his brother, grim lines pulled across Tarrlok's features as well. Neither had said much upon returning to their cell, briefly, as Kya and Korra left.

They had their last "meal", so to speak. Now they had to do the dead man's jig in the air.

"You're in for a real treat tonight, folks." An announcer had been placed beside the platform, to ensure all the gruesome details were magnified over the distance. No one should miss out on the details of a hanging, "It's been three years, since we've hung a criminal and this evening, we've got two to string up! Amon the Terrorist and Tarrlok the Two-Faced!"

Noatok rolled his eyes as the announcer went on to describe why the brothers were being put to death, "The Terrorist and the Two-Faced. Grand."

"Both terms would fit you to a tee, brother." Replied Tarrlok, under his breath.

"Even with one foot in the grave, Tarrlok, you remain snide," Noatok spared his brother a bored glance, playing up normalcy and ignoring the upset in his mind. Neither had been very good with coping with problems, "You have my admiration, little brother."

"And you have mine. Bagging the young Avatar at _your _age." Tarrlok grinned broadly as he felt Noa's bored look flare with agitation. He was happy his brother had some misgiving, something of a soft spot. It seemed a little silly that Noatok would fret about his age - or the difference between himself and Korra - but Tarrlok would take it.

Noa pressed his lips tightly together, narrowing his eyes at the crowd as he muttered, "How did your poetry reading go with Kya?"

Tarrlok hissed, mimicking Noatok's displeased look as his eyes, too, glanced out over the crowd. Noatok knew why, his younger brother also sought Kya, where he himself sought Korra. The man hoped neither would come, neither should witness anything pertaining to this hanging.

Noatok closed his eyes and swallowed heavily as a executioner came up behind him, flung a circle of rope around his neck and tightened it. Beside him, another executioner also prepared Tarrlok. Terror gripped at Noatok's heart, his body wishing to scrabble for freedom, to save himself and his brother, to see Korra again. Who cared if they were punished for their wrong-doings? He just wanted to live and breathe and see the next day. Noatok's hands fisted and he strained against the ropes around his wrists. The restraints bit at his skin, giving Noatok something to concentrate on other than hopelessness and survival instincts.

"Now, who's ready to see these men do a little dance?" The announcer's voice came across as chipper and threatening at the same time, "Let's count down! Three..."

Noatok swallowed, opening his eyes briefly to catch Tarrlok's gaze on him. Memories rushed through the man's mind, recognizing Tarrlok's expression. It was a silent plea for help, a glance of worry, a look that sought to hear that everything would be alright.

"Two..." The crowd crooned.

It wouldn't be alright, though.

"One!"

Hoarsely, Noatok muttered loud enough for only Tarrlok to hear, "I'm sorry, brother."

The executioners' levers were pulled, gears clicked, the trapdoors beneath the brothers' feet fell open.

Noatok and Tarrlok fell.

**xxx**

THERE IS MORE. SINCERELY. THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER!


	12. Closure

Alright, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long. I apologize for this being short, but I didn't want to drag it out too long.

Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK or its characters.

**xxx**

**Chapter Twelve: Closure**

Korra hadn't slept all night. The evening before, "Tarrlok the Two-Faced" and "Amon the Terrorist" had been hung. She overheard the stories from acolytes and from members of the White Lotus as they passed outside her hall last night; so many proclaimed to have heard their necks snap, to watch them jig and dance on the air. It disgusted her, in a way.

Groaning, she sat up, her body sore from the time spent with Noatok. She could feel faint bruises beginning to form and she shivered at the thought of his hands imprinted upon her. She felt a stir of arousal in her lower tummy and she swung her legs over the side of her bed, stretching her arms over her head.

"Hey, get up, sleepy-butt." Korra reached over and swatted her companion.

Beside her, Noatok shifted under the covers, pulling the blanket over his head to ward off the sun that peeped in through the shutters and gave a grunt, "The dead don't get up."

"For a corpse, and an old guy, you get _up _fine." Korra smirked as Noatok brought the covers just over his nose, just enough to give her an icy glare. Tarrlok had shared what Noatok's weak-point in his pride was, last night, after the men had been executed. Korra stood and grabbed the blanket, yanking at it despite Noatok's firm hold, "C'mon, breakfast'll be ready soon. I'm starving."

Korra pouted, simply trying to bother Noatok now, while she halfheartedly tugged on the blanket. Though she was hungry, and delectable scents were heavy in the air, Korra felt a surge of energy with Noatok awake. There was plenty of ways to spend a morning and, after yesterday, Korra would be happy to simply laze about with him in bed. However, Tenzin had barely allowed the man to sleep in the same room as her; for the sake of her mentor's mind, Korra thought it best that she and Noatok at least show up for breakfast.

"Then you are free to go eat, Korra," Noatok replied, abruptly letting go of the blanket. Korra yelped and stumbled backward, thrown off balance by his release. He rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head to ward off the sun, "I am still feeling the after-effects of that bloodbending. You're _far _from a master."

In the light of the rising sun, Korra's eyes roved over Noatok's naked back. Pink, thin lines marred his back, from where her nails dug in, some going as far down as his hips. Besides that, there were a few scars - from stories yet to be told - and mouth-watering body structure. Her mind bumbled over last night, remembering the screams, the sweat, the moans, the tension of his muscles against her. A warmth began to flare in her lower tummy.

Crawling atop the man, Korra grinned as she felt him tense under her. Lifting the pillow up, the Avatar caught his earlobe in her mouth and gave it a gentle suck. He shifted, in response, and let out a soft groan. She smirked against his ear, before purring, "Gonna give me some lessons, then, Master Noatok?"

The man gave her a sidelong look and Korra's breath caught as she noted the fiery glint. Within a second, he looped his arm around her and switched their positions. Now atop her, Noatok's mouth on her neck, kissing and biting, Korra whimpered and squirmed beneath him, the fire in her belly burning red-hot.

Never in a million years would the man have thought he'd be in bed with the Avatar, let alone enjoying her company. After the events of yesterday - compiled into one exhausting day - Noatok felt an ungodly amount of appreciation for Korra. The young woman never gave up, never gave in, and she found a solution that - while sneaky - had given closure to Republic City and kept the bloodbending brothers alive. A definite juggling act if he had ever watched one.

Korra's fingertips trailed down his abdomen and a rush of blood hit his groin. He inhaled sharply, knowing it wasn't just a completely natural reaction to her teasing. The grin on her lips said more than enough as well.

"If you make another crack about my age or my abilities as a man, Korra," Grunted Noatok as the effects of her minor bloodbending became extremely apparent against her thigh. A mock scowl curved across his lips, juxtaposing Korra's amused grin, "I refuse to give you any pointers."

"I dunno, you're giving me a pretty big one right no-" Korra didn't have a chance to finish as Noatok rolled his hips against hers, a groan leaving her lips. A cocky smirk curled at the man's face as Korra's eyes lit up with insubordinate challenge. Once she could talk, Korra added, "What're you gonna do if I don't listen, old man? _Spank me_?"

Noatok dropped low to Korra, his lips against her ear and his body pinning her down to the bed. With his voice low, he growled into her neck, "Now, there's an idea."

The Avatar shuddered beneath him, heart pounding her her chest as they both decided, without words, to put off going to breakfast for a little while longer.

**xxx**

Sitting outside, in the Airbender's fruit orchard, Kya and Tarrlok enjoyed breakfast among flying lemurs and the scents of berry-oranges. The former councilman was skimming over the morning's paper. On the front of the paper, a picture of his brother and himself, hanging from the gallows, was plastered across the page. The headline read: TWO-FACE AND TERRORIST DEAD. It was somewhat unnerving to see the picture. Caught in the shot were the two executioners, standing beside their levers. Now that he wasn't about to die, it almost seemed painfully obvious that Korra and Kya were under those black masks.

His body was still sore from being bloodbent by the two women, but he wasn't about to voice any complaints. Kya and Korra weren't masters, but the fact they had manage to pull off levitating the men just enough to keep them from suffocating or snapping their necks, was admirable. Both women were competent waterbenders and Tarrlok thanked his stars for that.

"So, what's your plan, Mr. Dead Guy?" Kya asked as she peeled her orange-apple. Her eyes flicked from the fruit to the man, eyebrows quirked inquiringly.

Tarrlok put his paper down, turning his eyes to the woman who sat across from him. Vaguely, he could see the seventeen-year-old he had crushed on so many years ago. Sitting straighter, Tarrlok shifted in his seat, "Well, I imagine I'm free to do just about anything. Travel the world or start anew somewhere. Perhaps become a politician elsewhere, though I may admittedly have to alter my appearance."

He motioned to his hair, a sort of icon to his appearance now. After a few years, Tarrlok presumed he'd be forgotten enough to not even be noticed, though. And, personally, he didn't wish to cut his traditional Water Tribe braids; they held memories of his mother and he felt he was severing a tie with her if he did cut his hair.

"I see." Kya leaned forward, bracing an elbow on the table and cupping her chin in her hand. Her blue eyes switched from the man to the orchard as she popped a piece of fruit into her mouth. Chewing on it slowly, the Water Tribe chief mulled over her thoughts, "Well, if you want to come to the Northern City again, I've no qualms against it."

"I have thought of visiting my mother." Tarrlok admitted, feeling guilty that he hadn't done it sooner.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it, after those headlines." Kya nodded toward the paper, "We may a bit hard to reach, but news travels easily, nowadays."

Tarrlok felt his stomach somersault at the thought of his poor mother presuming Tarrlok was dead. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling if she even thought that Noatok had died on her again. Thinking about Noatok, Tarrlok's eyes turned to the airbender dormitories. His brother still hadn't roused from the Avatar's room. Then again, there were obviously reasons for that, which Tarrlok inclined to ignore.

It was eerie, realized Tarrlok, that the thought of his brother and the Avatar didn't seem so farfetched anymore. Even their tender moments, which were hard to imagine given the image Noatok had left on his mind, seemed natural.

Though, he was sure Tenzin had a few words to say against it.

Kya followed Tarrlok's gaze, catching the dormitories. Amusement flickered over her face, "I do hope you're not thinking of disturbing them, Tarrlok."

"Certainly not." Tarrlok cringed at the though, reliving his awkwardness from the prison cell as he brought his eyes back to Kya, "I was just wondering if my brother wished to see our mother as well."

"It's only fair," Kya replied, popping another piece of fruit into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, before adding, "I think your mom deserves to see who you guys are dating, don't'ch think?"

Tarrlok's eyebrows rose a fraction of a hair, feeling a blush creep over his features. He remembered the tumble from last night, in the prison, and his ears burned hotly. The man hadn't thought much of it, presuming Kya was humoring an old crush and allowing him one last night of carnal pleasure before he died, "I don't believe I'm taken, however."

"Is that so, Mr. Moonfish?" Kya chuckled, far from annoyed. She stood and began walking off into the orchard with her breakfast. Tarrlok didn't move until Kya glanced at him over her shoulder, a half-lidded sultry look that sent tingles across his skin.

The man glanced down at the paper, at the headline, and shook his head with a wry smirk quirked onto his lips. He could finish the newspaper later. Getting up and pushing his chair in, Tarrlok strolled after Kya, in no apparent rush to catch up with her. He had the rest of his life to enjoy her company.

**xxx**

Thanks for all the reviews and all the great compliments. :] I'm sorry if everything seems rushed, but this fanfic (and Redemption) began as nice ways for me to unwind.A lot of planning wasn't involved with either story.

That said, I have a few extra things I want to add to this story, but those will be one-shots, if they happen. Make sure to keep an eye on my tumblr - .com - if you're hungry for any more fanfiction from me. I'm playing with a few ideas.

Anyway, thanks again! I really enjoyed writing this story - though it was fairly short and slapdash - and I do hope everyone enjoyed reading it!


End file.
